It Wasn't His Fault
by Sevy14
Summary: My mother always said he wasn’t as evil as he appeared to be. That it wasn’t his fault. "I'm only a Tonks by name, not by blood." "You are my child, is that what you’re telling me?" "I-yes." "Ah I see."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Well it has certainly been awhile, I apologize for that and the unfortunant technical glitches that the system has been having. Quite frustrating, but I've written a lot so look for MANY MANY updates in the near future. :) Enough about that, how are you? Good I hope. Well a little about this story. It popped into my head the other day when I was reading through some Lucius pieces, needless to say, the little bugger just wouldn't go away and now, now I'm stuck with yet another story, and many many more chapters to write. Luckily, Spring Break is coming up so hopefully I can can get a lot done. Please let me know what you think of this story and if I should continue as I'm hesitant because this "couple" if you could call it that, not in the traditional sense, but a coupling none the less, isn't really attempeted ever. Oh! Also, I don't know if I've portrayed Lucius appropriotly, same with Tonks BUT I try and well, let me know what you think, that's the best way to get better. But it has been something I've wondered about. So... Read, review, and have a wonderful evening. I wish you happy reading and successful writing sessions. -Sevy14**

**~oOo~**

_My mother always said he wasn't as evil as he appeared to be._

_That it wasn't his fault._

_His father was the cruel one. His father made him do horrible things to women, children, babes, by the time he was eleven. He wasn't evil. He was a man that needed to keep up experiences. Just as his father had done… Mum said that everything was because of his father._

_That it wasn't his fault._

_She said that he was always nice to her. That he treated her right that he wasn't the reason why she left. No, it could never have been him-he was her love, her one true love. How was I to know whether or not what she said was true? I couldn't. When I graduated from Auror training she told me that I'd have to go up against those that she once considered family. That I should always be cordial and aware of their personal preferences, to be attentive and know their history, it would make everything easier for me. She was right. I would never have been successful if it weren't for that advice. She was adamant in telling me to remember that no matter what happened, what he did-_

_That it wasn't his fault._

_I began to hate that phrase. Hate it with a passion. How was I supposed to do my job successfully I'd ask her, she would shrug, shake her head and say, "Baby, it wasn't his fault. He's the way his father made him. Don't blame him. He's just a product of his time." And I would get frustrated, pissed, and have to leave the room, I could never disrespect mother, not over this topic. Not when she had that glossy look in her eyes as she remembered her time with him. But how I hated the phrase,_

_That it wasn't his fault._

_The time came when mother passed on, into the veil. I brought her home, buried her in the vault with her family. I know that they protested, but I had to. She had to be buried with the family, that was tradition. Father was upset, he wanted her to be buried with him, his family, in their plot, but mum didn't belong there, no she belonged with her family. Father hasn't spoken to me since I brought her home. Not that it bothers me much. He never did care for me. When other children would bring their dads in for show-in-tell at school, he would say he had better things to do. I was never on his agenda. It used to make me sad, cry, because I was unimportant to him, but then I got my Hogwarts letter and I didn't care. I stopped caring until I found out that he would go to show-in-tell with my brothers and sister. I remember yelling and him, that he was an arse, that he didn't deserve mum, how could he be so unfair to one child. He would just sit there and look at me with those eyes, narrowed, his mouth taught and chin tense. He would tell me to stop whining, that I was growing up and I didn't need him. We agreed, for once. But I told him that just because I didn't need him now, didn't mean that I didn't need him when I was younger, how come I couldn't have a dad like my brothers and sister did? He didn't get to answer. Mum would step in and say, "Honey, it's ok, you'll understand when you're older." I remember I yelled at her then, that she didn't love me. That she didn't care about me and how much I hated her. She would start to tear up and say, "Honey I'm sorry. Don't blame your father, it wasn't his fault."_

_It wasn't his fault._

_That damn phrase again. I hated it. Just like I hated him, my "father." Arse._

_It wasn't his fault._

_I was at work, it was a Tuesday, I don't know why the day sticks with me now, but it was, and I was doing paper work. Kingsley came in and said that there were some documents that I had to go over. They'd just arrived. So I looked at them. Apparently they were from Dumbledore, I had to go to Hogwarts, I had to go see him. It was urgent and I couldn't fathom why. There were no deatheater attacks. For once. So I took my leave, flooing into his office as instructed. It was just him and I. Dumbledore looked at me, I looked at him, it was slightly uncomfortable. And I didn't even know why I was there. He began to talk. And talk. And talk. Things of no consequence, he was stalling, why? And then he told me. I felt as though I'd been petrified. Truly he was lying. Mum would have told me. But she didn't. She took it to the grave-literally. My "dad," never told me either. Why didn't they tell me? How could they not? Didn't they think I'd want to know? That it would be important to me. How could they not, is all I'd kept thinking. Then he dismissed me. I was at a loss for words. I could talk to no one. I had, no one. I was mad. Hurt. This whole situation sucks and I was alone. I didn't know how to proceed and I had to go back to work. I wish I hadn't. While I sat at my desk, all I could think of was that one phrase that my mum would always say to me,_

_"It wasn't his fault."_

_And I didn't hate her anymore. I wasn't mad anymore. I couldn't be. None of it was his fault. I wasn't as mad at "dad" as I was before, because it wasn't his fault. It couldn't have been. Now I understand. Now I get it._

_It wasn't his fault._

_About three days later, we got the call. Lucius Malfoy was to be arrested on charges of being a deatheater, conspiring with the fugitive Lord Voldemort. I didn't know to act. How to respond. What am I supposed to do? I squared my shoulders and I offered to take the job-Kingsley was surprised, he didn't even hide it, like he normally does with his emotions. But allowed me to take the job. So I went alone. Walking through the long hallways of the Ministry, down the stairs, I kept thinking, it wasn't his fault. And then, just before I was about to apparate away the question of whether or not he knew popped into my head. And suddenly, I didn't think I'd be able to do it. That I'd be able to do this job. And then I apparated away. The gates of the manor looked just as terrifying as they had the first time I'd seen them, only now, my chest felt heavy and I wanted to be anywhere but here. Even Azkaban. Funny how that was his destination and not mine, but still…_

_It wasn't his fault._

"Master Malfoy." _My throat was dry. I couldn't breathe and my heart was pounding in my chest. I'm sure I looked and sounded like a caged canary._

"Yes."

"I…" _I couldn't go on. How could I?_

"You…?"

"Perhaps we could have a word in your study?" _Buy myself some time, anything. I couldn't breathe this was horrible._

"Perhaps. Follow me."

_And I did. I followed him to his study, into it, I took the chair he offered and I sat, he sat, and I thought I would be sick._

"Is there a reason why the Ministry has decided to send an Auror into my home?"

"I-Yes."

"That's interesting. Are you going to inform me of why or sit and stare at me and while looking as though you're about to be sick?"

"I-Well… Is it that obvious I'm about to be sick?"

"Yes."

"Oh… I-I'm sorry. It's just that this is hard for me."

"I see…"

"I mean… Well, normally I don't have an issue with bringing people in but this-well it's different, I-I'm having issues."

"That's obvious."

"So you know that you're to be brought in then?"

"Yes."

"Oh…" _Well that makes things easy for me then, providing he cooperates. I prayed that when I got the balls to do my job he would._

"Why is this hard for you, if normally you have no problem detaining people… Like me?"

"I-" _How could I answer that? Did I tell him? Does he already know? He could. He's a smart man. He had to, well he didn't have to. He-Bollocks!_ "It wasn't your fault." _I blurted out. Double bollocks. That was so verbally clumsy of me I want to leave and hide away._

"It wasn't my fault? I'm not sure I'm following you…"

"My mother would always say that. About you."

"Your mother?"

"Yes. She-I… Do you know who I am?"

"No."

"Oh… I'm-I… Ok," _I can do this. He isn't scary._

"You?"

_He's growing impatient. How could he not?_ "I'm Nymphadora Tonks, Andromeda's daughter."

"Ah…"

_Light bulb._ "So you see-I… Well you…" _The words keep dying at the tip of my tongue and it's terribly irritating._ "Bollocks. I'm sorry I just can't seem to think straight. That's all."

"…"

"Ok, well I-I just found some stuff out about you and well-I… And then Kingsley said we had to take you in and I offered and now-"

"Now you wish you hadn't?"

"Well yes… No… I'm divided."

"Why? Because you find out that I'm your uncle?"

"No. No… I knew that you were married mums sister. I knew that. I have read your file a time or two and I happen to be the one that keeps tabs on your son."

"Ahh… So what's the problem then? Am I too intimidating to take in? I'm fine with staying here, in my home."

"I'm sure you are…" _Wouldn't we all be comfortable with that._ "It's, well… You don't know?" _How could he not know? He had to._

"Know what?"

"About my mum."

"I know a great many things about her-mostly from when we were children, but still a great many things."

"And nothing about why she left? After?"

"I know a few things-such as her passing."

"I-Oh… That's it?"

"And her place of residence, her work, children she had."

_And that was it. Nothing. She didn't even tell him. She didn't tell him. Now what do I do?_ "Oh ok… Well then I suppose we should go then. Enough chit chat."

"No."

"I-Excuse me?"

"No. I'm not leaving."

"B-but you have to, you're being detained, on charges, you-"

"Not until I know why you've brought up your mother. There's a reason. Why?"

"I-It doesn't matter."

"It does otherwise I would already be in Azkaban."

_Damn. He's smart. Arse._ "Fine. I-Well she didn't leave because she fell in love with my-with… da-him."

"Ted Tonks?"

"I-yes."

"Then why did she leave? That's what we were led to believe."

"I-I understand that."

"So then why?"

"I-well… From what I gather the marriage between the two of you wasn't set for another two years."

"Correct."

"She-I… Dumbledore he…"

"…"

_Why couldn't I spit it out. Wouldn't this just be easier, harder if I did. Surely._

"Miss Tonks I find it irritating that you are unable to speak. What is it that you have to say?"

_My first scolding by him. How funny that it gave me a warm tingly sensation somewhere deep inside._ "Well you see, she always said it wasn't your fault. The way you were. That it was your father. That she didn't want that-for her-her kids for…" _He raised his eyebrow._

"For…?"

_Inquiring minds what to know. Damn me and my big mouth._ "You see, I couldn't understand, all my life. Mum said, anywhere but Slytherin. I wasn't to be in Slytherin. So I just chose Hufflepuff. At the time the name sounded cool-definitely cooler than Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. I wasn't to be in Slytherin. She would've pulled me out of school. I didn't want that. Did you know that my sorting took me ten minutes to get placed. That's the longest it's ever taken someone to get placed, in the history of Hogwarts. That's a long time."

"So it is. Get on with your story."

"Well-I… The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. We argued, back and forth, yes and no. I always thought it was because of mum, she said that most of her family had been Slytherins. Not all, mum wasn't. So I let it rest at that. But that, I found out recently that-that wasn't it."

"No?"

"I-no…" _I can do this. The little engine that could… Breathe. Deep breathes._ "I-Well… It's because of my father you see."

"Ted Tonks wasn't in Slytherin."

"I know that." _How stupid did he think I was._ "But my father was…"

"Your father was a Slytherin? Ted Tonks is-"

"_NOT _my father. She was pregnant when she left." _Although the words seemed to me as though I had screamed them, I was aware that they came out barely more than a whisper. _

"…"

"I-I'm a Tonks by name, not by blood. That's why the hat wanted me in Slytherin… No Malfoy has ever been placed elsewhere. And-I-she never told me. Nor did-dad, I-Tonks. He never said a word. Dumbledore told me three days ago. I checked the records, three times. I couldn't have missed a thing. And then everything fell into place. By the time I was old enough to control what I looked like, mum had me make a face, body that looked like a mixture of her and dad, er Tonks. I-I wasn't born looking like this. I'm taller, I have greyish blue eyes, depends on my mood, straight blond hair and-and distinct chin and pronounced cheek bones. I-I look like a more feminine version of your son… I-I'm not a Tonks by birth. And-And that's why this is hard. I-I didn't know I'd have to be coming here to basically put my-my birth father in prison. I thought I could handle it, I mean, we've had no contact-I…" _And with that I ran out of steam. I had no wind left in my sails and I just looked at him, my hands in my lap, fidgeting, my legs, they were bouncing up in down, I wanted nothing more than to get up-flee. But I've never been able to. I'm a fighter, not a runner. I suppose that's the Malfoy in me, and not mum._

"I see…"

_And I couldn't say anything. But he was looking at me. I could tell he was trying to see me, the real me. The one that I'd hidden away long ago, the girl that isn't allowed out of her cage because mum told me that it wasn't allowed, I wasn't allowed to be myself, because her secret would be revealed then._

"You are my child, is that what you're telling me?"

"I… The memories in her pensive, the one she left Dumbledore, before dad-Ted… Before Ted she-she'd only ever been with one person. You… Only you. And-And she was with child when she left, she-I was already created and growing. She didn't want to shame her family by being pregnant before she married, they'd be so disappointed, shamed. She didn't want to be more ashamed than they already were in the eyes of the community. She-I guess she thought it was better to leave and-and make it so they could cut her out, forget her and not be shamed by her willingness to be touched before marriage. I-I don't know… I'm not her that's just what she said."

"Ah… And Tonks?"

"I-The deal was that she had to give him two sons… She did. They only had sex three times, each time resulting in a child. He knew that-that I was yours, that… That she loved you, even after everything she did. And I-I truly did not anticipate how much coming here would affect me. I apologize for my lack of professionalism."

"I see… I suppose you'd like to get a move on then? As to make this awkward situation cease to be?"

"I-well it would be nice but I understand that it's a lot to take in, since I've previously taken it in myself."

"You are not surprised that Kingsley allowed you to come on your own?"

"I-I was. I supposed it's because he already knew."

"Knew?"

"Yes. He's the one that got me my job, my entry level was higher than the norm. And-and he's always allowed me more privileges than the others and-and anything to do with your-your family I'm involved, all the papers I sign… I-He has me sign everything. Like-all the papers, books, everything that's taken from your home when they raid, it's signed and documented and-and placed into the custody of the Ministry, only I-I'm the one that signs it, those items end up belonging to the one that signs for them. All the Malfoy heirlooms that have been taken from your home, they-I-I've signed for all of them. Kingsley, I-he's been my "wizard" father figure for as long as I can remember. Ted-Dad… Well he wasn't a very good father to me. Kingsley is the reason that I'm at where I'm at today."

"Ah…"

_And briefly I wondered if that meant anything to him. If_ I_ meant anything to him. I wanted to. Is that sick? On some sort of level, me, auror, daughter of a high ranking death eater… Is that sick? Or-or is it natural? Mum always said that she loved her mum and dad, no matter what slanderous things they said about her. That she always loved and cared about Bellatrix, Narcissa, everyone. That it wasn't their fault._

"I must inform my wife."

"I-Of course."_ I could allow him that couldn't I? Normally we didn't but… I could for him._

"Tippy."

**POP!**

"Master calls for Tippy?"

"Tell Narcissa that I wish to see her in my study immediately."

"Yes Master."

**POP!**

_And Tippy was gone. We were alone again and I couldn't breathe. And the only thing I could think of was that one damn phrase that had haunted me my entire life._

_It wasn't his fault._

"Lucius you called is something wrong? Tippy said that you had a visitor what- OH! Hello…"

_She was cautious, untrusting. What would she think? I-I wanted to reach for her. Touch her. Smell her see if she smelled like mum. If she was anything like her, but I knew she wasn't-nobody could ever be like mum._ "Hello…"

"Narcissa, take a seat."

"Why? I-is something wrong? Has something happened to Draco? I-"

"Cissy stop! Draco is fine."

"Oh… Alright."

_The panic gone from her face, her body relaxed, yet I could tell her heart was racing. And it was awkward. She was my aunt and my step mum. Somehow that seems wrong, the two associated in my head. And it gave me a headache. My mum's sister, married to my father, Draco, my cousin, my half brother. I'm feeling sick again._

"Lucius what is going on?"

"I've come across some very interesting information."

"Oh…?"

_Now she's staring at me. Once again, I'm under the lamp. I feel like I'm the one to be interrogated. Breathe. I keep telling myself I need to breathe._

"Yes. This here, is Nymphadora Tonks, your sisters child, she's an Auror."

"Oh…"

_Eyeing me up and down. I know she sees nothing of my mum in me. I can tell, it's there in her eyes. She's wondering why I'm here. If I'm here for a hand out from rich relatives. She's probably praying that's why I'm here, she mustn't be ignorant of her husbands extra curricular activities. Mum always said she was smart._

"Yes and that's not the most interesting part…"

"No…? I couldn't imagine what's more interesting than Andromeda's daughter showing up... Unannounced."

"True. True…" _He's rubbing his chin. Looking at me. His eyes, resting upon my face-he's searching for the real me. The pale, blonde woman I spoke of just minutes before._ "Did you know that the reason that we believed your sister to have left us, is in fact, false?"

"I-No!"

"Yes, well it seems, that is the case. She was not involved or in love with Tonks as she led us to believe."

"…"

_She was working, her mind was burning up, the steam is coming out of her ears. She's trying to figure it all out. Do I say something? I don't want to. Luckily, he keeps speaking. Although his drawn out space in between his words is killing me, I suppose it's pay back for how I told him._

"She was pregnant when she left. She made a deal with Tonks to bear him two sons in exchange for a place in the muggle world, an escape."

"Pregnant?"

"Yes. Pregnant, with the young women sitting to your left."

_And that was that. She turned and looked at me. Scrutinizing. Trying to see me. The one behind the mask. I started to fidget again. This was awkward. Uncomfortable. I hated it and I wanted to leave. He knew this. But I remember that it wasn't his fault. That I had to allow her some time to see it. Or at least-at least know, come to terms before I take him in. This wasn't a good first impression._

"You-you're his child?"

"Yes ma'mm" _I didn't know how to respond other than that. I was scared shitless, I'd be a liar if I said any differently._

"But-You don't look…"

"Apparently, she has some special talent. I believe the same as my great-great-great grandmother."

"I-It only goes to female Malfoy's-that trait. She-you…"

_She couldn't speak. I just looked at her. Blinking. Then to look at him. Blink. Blink. Can we please leave is the word that echos throughout my head. Do I say something?_

"Cissy, apparently, your sister never told her. Dumbledore informed her only three days ago. And then today, she gets an order to bring me in."

"I-Bring you in? Daughter? Andromeda…"

_Mental overload. I can see it now. It's all in the eyes, the pulse quickening. _

**POP! **

"Master. I's is sorry for interruptings yous but theres a Master Kingslys heres to see yous and yours guest."

"Very well. Send him in."

_My mind was on overload. What is going on? Why is he here? And poor Mrs. Malfoy, she looks like she's about to be sick or-or faint; something._

"Lucius."

"Kingsley."

"Tonks, I take it you told him."

"I-He knows that he is to be detained."

"I wasn't speaking about that."

"I-Oh…"

"Yes. And Lucius, you aren't to be detained. You are free to stay here, charges have been dropped."

"That is good news."

"Is-is that why you're here Kingsley? To inform me?"

"No Tonks. I'm here to see if you're ok. These sorts of meetings are always hard on all parties."

"I-I don't follow."

"You have to be aware that I knew of your connection to Lucius."

"I realized on my way over here that you must. Or maybe when I went to see Dumbledore."

"Yes well, either way, I was aware. This detaining situation-it was only to see that you inform him of your connection."

"I-What?"

"You needed to tell him. Get it off of your chest. It wouldn't do if you didn't say something, to him or his wife. Narcissa, I assure you, this is the best decision."

"How could you have not said something Kingsley? We've known each other for years? You-you came to our wedding. How could you not say something?"

"I made an unbreakable vow. I'm sorry."

"But-but she died."

"True. But that did not mean I wasn't going to honor her wishes."

_And then something in my snapped. I was pissed._ "HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME?! I WENT MY ENTIRE LIFE THINKING THAT MY FATHER HATED ME. THAT I WAS SOME STRANGE FREAK! MY MOTHER DIDN'T CARE FOR ME LIKE SHE DID THE OTHERS. OH SURE SHE LOVED ME BUT SHE WAS NEVER A GOOD MOTHER NOT IN THE SENSE THAT SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN. BECAUSE I-I'M HIS CHILD. LIKE THAT'S MY FAULT. AND-AND YOU! YOU DIDN'T EVEN-I KNEW MY ISSUES WITH MY DAD AND YOU-I…" _I hadn't exploded like that in a very long time. And for once, I didn't feel sorry for my anger._

"I understand that you're upset that-"

"You… _understand_? Tell me how you can comprehend what I'm feeling? My entire life has been a lie. A LIE!"

"Surely your entire life hasn't been a lie."

"No? What do you children base their lives on? Their realities? They base them on their parents and their PARENTS tell them. Their PARENTS! Tell me Kingsley… When a parent lies to a child say about… WHERE THEY COME FROM? HOW CAN SAY A CHILD THAT HAPPENS TO HAVE SPECIAL ABILITIES-ABILITIES, THAT FAR OUTWEIGH THAT OF A REGULAR MAGICAL BEING-BECOME WHO THEY ARE WITHOUT ALL OF THE INFORMATION?"

"Well I-"

"THEY CAN'T YOU STUPID FUCK! THEY CAN'T!"

"Clearly you're upset about this and you are just now feeling the resentful emotions that are associated with this."

"Clearly. I'm leaving. I'm sorry for disrupting your afternoon Mister Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy. Kingsley, I won't be in for a week. Good day." I_ had to leave. I was about to blow. How dare he? I can't-he just comes in there as though everything is ok… And it's not. Nothing is ok. And even though I wanted to yell, kick, scream, make his life hell, the only thought that entered my mind was that at the end of the day, if I was honest with myself…_

_It wasn't his fault._

"Well Kingsley, did that go as you had planned?"

"Lucius, enough sarcasm, you know it didn't."

"Yes. I do. Now what am I supposed to do? Hmm? Is there a reason why Andy decided I had no right to know about my own child? Did she tell you that?"

"Yes."

"Ah, and what pray would that be?"

"Well, you weren't speaking to her she wasn't going to go out of her way to contact you and inform you of her pregnancy."

"How about _before _she left, I'm sure that concept wouldn't have been to hard to grasp."

"She never brought that up, other than she tried once and you wanted nothing to say other than to-erm, "speak of moments in the flesh."

"Oh…"

"Yes so you see- she never really thought she had any other reason to not tell you-or Dora."

"And-and my sister never mentioned me? After all this time?"

"Of course she did. She always wanted to know how you and Bellatrix were doing. It broke her heart when she heard that you had disowned her. She thought for sure you'd never stop loving her. I believe that's what finally did her in, the grief over knowing she lost you completely."

"I-"

"Of course, that may not be it. She always loved you the most Narcissa. But I know that it killed her not being allowed to come to you. That was the deal."

"The deal?"

"Yes Dumbledore set it up that she could view you from afar but she was never able to come to you-to see you or write. It would jeopardize too much. Not to mention, it would interfere with her job-knowing that she would have to possibly arrest her own father, too much for a beginning Auror to handle. No we couldn't allow that."

"Oh… So she-Nymphadora had no idea?"

"No, as I'm sure she told your husband, she had to keep the appearance she has on now since a young age, my understanding is that nobody in this world has seen the real her. Of course I may be mistaken, there is one that I think could but that is just my own speculation of course."

"Oh, who-who would that be?"

"Severus Snape."

"Severus? How would he have seen the real her before anyone?"

"They are quite close the two. I believe they meet weekly and chat and what not. She was, as far as anyone, Dumbledore included, discern the only student he truly enjoyed teaching. She even apprenticed with him."

"You-you mean she isn't just an Auror?"

"No. No she has many talents, and is a mistress in many areas of our world, Potions being her favorite though."

"Interesting. Is there anything else we should know?"

"Andromeda left you this Narcissa. It's a letter-she'd been working on it since she left our world. It's for you and your sister but I'm sure that she would want nothing to do with anything that reminds her of Andromeda."

"True."

"And Lucius-She really did love you. Nymphadora, I don't know if she'll think to tell you, at least not upfront at the moment, but she did have a twin, he died at birth. Andromeda, she named him Lucius."

"…"

"Yes well I-"

"Where is my sister buried? I have a feeling that after I read this letter I'm going to want to visit where she's resting."

"That is-well, you'd have to talk to Nymphadora about that. You see she-she took her mothers body when it was at the funeral home and put it somewhere. Nobody knows where, nobody will ask her. Ted he is, well he isn't speaking with her anymore."

"You mean he-he disowned her?"

"Yes. And that was a long time in coming. He wanted to give her up before she was even born. Andromeda wouldn't hear of it though. Said her daughter would not grow up in some orphanage or worse…"

"Oh…"

"Then I shall find a way to ask her."

"A warning Narcissa, she is very touchy on the subject of her mother. She harbors as you witnessed, divided emotions about your sister and-and it isn't best to bring her up. Not unless she does, that's how you know it's ok, that she's willing to speak about it."

"Well I'm going to want to visit Andy."

"That may be, but she won't disclose anything to you , not unless she brings it up herself. I'd wait until she invites you to or says something about her."

"Well I-Lucius could-"

"Not even he could convince her. Give her time. I'm sure she'll think to inform you of her mothers whereabouts."

"This is a huge shock Kingsley, why did you not tell us, Lucius, me?!"

"As I said before. It was not my place to tell. Andy always wanted to come back and tell you but I think she felt that after awhile, there was no point."

"Oh... I would have liked to know."

"Narcissa, as much as this hurts you now, you couldn't have done anything, not with the war going on."

"I-I suppose that's true. But still..."

"Cissy dear, why don't you go to our room and read your letter, think things over. This is surely very emotional and draining for you."

"I-yes. Good afternoon Kingsley."

"Good afternoon."

"So are there anymore surprises that I should be aware of?"

"Their mother knew. Andy ended up telling her before she died, that she had given birth to your child. Whether or not her actions were forgiven and she was taken back is unknown, but, their mother knew. I'm assuming, their father knew as well but I cannot be certain."

"Ah see... Anything else? Any more children?"

"I wouldn't know about any others, the only one I care about is Dora."

"Tonks you mean. I hear she likes going by that name."

"So you do know her."

"Of her. I know of her. Or rather the word is a young auror that is coming up through the ranks quite fast-I had no idea it was Andy's daughter or-well, my daughter."

"Yes, quite understandable. As for more information, I won't be giving you any more. It is not my place. But I do have a question for you, what are you going to do now that you know?"

"I-I am not sure. This is all quite unexpected."

"Good or bad?"

"You care about her."

"As if she were my own."

"But she is not."

"No Lucius, she is yours. She's always been yours. Ted made sure to never treat her as though she was _his _daughter. And Andy, well, she never really scolded or corrected his behavior. Many times Dora would come home with me for the summer, Christmas, she loved her mother, her brothers and sister but Ted, well, that just wasn't a good situation."

"My understanding was that he was a loving and caring man."

"He was. But not to her. You have to understand that the hatred you have for his kind, he equaled with hatred he had for you and purebloods."

"But Andy..."

"I know. I know."

"I must ask you to leave. I have much to think about. And Kingsley, as much as I like to have a freebie get out of jail card lets not make these talks frequent, you and I both know that you're here only for her. Next time, either tell me or Cissy, or-or tell her. Otherwise, lets keep this to a business relationship."

"The feeling is mutual. But at one time, you were a dear friend. Hence why I came all this way myself."

"Yes well, that was a long time ago."

"It was. Good afternoon and I'm truly sorry I couldn't tell you. You should be very proud of her, she's an amazing young woman."

"Mmhmm."

"Very well. Good day."

"Good day."

"Oh and Lucius?"

"...?"

"She likes firewhiskey. I'm sure if you went out for a drink tonight you'd find her out, pondering these new turn of events as well. That is all. Good afternoon."

"Right."

* * *

**And that's that. I know, how could I leave it off right there, I apologize. More soon. :) How do you like the first chapter? I hope that it is good and that you could follow, I know the dialogue at the end might be a little confusing, I apologize. Please read and review so I can make this story better. Have a great night. -Sevy14**


	2. Chapter 2

**My dearest readers, here is another chapter. At the moment, the words for this story are flying out of my fingertips and I love it. I hope that you do to. Now if you hadn't noticed by now, I don't follow the book, the movies, I just write. I apologize if this bothers you, it's just how I write and I love that I can have the freedom to do so on here. Thank you . Anyways sorry about that little rant. Please read and review so I know what you think and I can improve my story for the better. Have a lovely evening and I can't wait to hear from you. –Sevy14**

* * *

Upstairs, in the master bedroom of Malfoy Manor, Narcissa Malfoy sat, staring at the two letters that had just been left in her care. Both from her estranged sister. Her sister. Who had left because of reasons she kept to herself, ones she took to the grave. And as angry as she was, secretly, she hoped that all of her answers would be found within these envelopes. It was as Kingsley said, Bella would want nothing to do with her letter. But it couldn't hurt to go and visit her. To read it to her. Even if it upset her. Bella had a right to know whatever the reasons for her disappearance were. She did. So trembling she took Bella's letter and opened it and began to read.

_My dearest Bella-_

_I know that I write this in vain because you would never want anything to do with me, or anything associated with me but I must write you, I have to. You, were always so strong, brave, always the one to try something new first. I envied you for that trait. I wish that I could've been like that. Even now, as I lay her in my bed, looking up at the ceiling I think of all thing amazing things I could have done had I been more courageous, been more like you. You and I, we never truly got along, but I loved you. I never knew if you really ever loved me. But I loved you, don't ever doubt that. There was a time, I'm not sure if you knew, but you were to marry Lucius, not me, and most definitely not Cissy. You know that daddy always gave me what I wanted, and I know how much that upset you, I'm sorry. I never truly saw that it was unfair, not until I had children of my own. It was selfish of me. I'm sorry. Anyways, on with my story. Daddy wanted you to marry Lucius, said that your thirst for power would be good, and that I would be allowed to go off on my own and create a name for myself and settle down later. But when I found out that you were to be given to Lucius, I couldn't do that. I knew how much you cared for Rod… So I told daddy that I'd marry Lucius, that you should be allowed to continue on your course with Rod, and he agreed. Somewhat half heartedly but mum said that no matter what, one Black would be wedded to the Malfoy's, and that was the goal. They wanted that out, you knew that. Then, I found out, about two years before I was to wed Lucius that I was pregnant. You see Lucius had convinced me to sleep with him and I ended up with child. I freaked out, how could I tell mum, dad? I couldn't. Our name was already dirt and I didn't think that our family could stand for there to be any more bad publicity. So I cute a deal with Ted. That if I came to live with him, gave him two sons to continue on the name, that-that he would marry me. Provide me an escape from our world so that I could have my children without embarrassing Lucius, his family, and ours. In retrospect, no matter what, I would have embarrassed us, but at the time and now I stand by my actions. You see, I was never as deep into the whole pureblood agenda than everyone else was. I suppose that was the Ravenclaw in me, all the knowledge that I gained. Father saw it but said nothing. Anyways, that was a part of the reason why I left, but mostly I didn't want to embarrass Lucius or mum and daddy. I love Lucius, I always did and Ted knew, but that didn't matter. As long as I stuck to the deal it didn't matter. I knew that Cissy would be a good match for Lucius, she compliments him well I'm sure. My one regret is that we couldn't continue to grow together. I'm sorry for being such a horrid older sister, I just thought I did the right thing. Did you know daddy wanted Cissy to marry Amaycus? He did. It was disgusting. Now, even though I've caused all this strife in my life, yours, everyone's, I'm glad because my baby sister isn't a Carrow, thank Merlin for that. _

_My loving, crazy, and energetic sister. I hope that someday you can learn to forgive me and I am truly sorry about everything that I caused you. Please know that I love you and I always will. To this day, I love you and will always be there for you. I don't know if you will ever read this, but if you do, please, I pray, that you can learn to forgive me. I love you and no matter what path you chose in this life, I am proud of you for committing yourself and staying the course. You were a joy to be around while I was still a Black. I know that you're there, taking care of Cissy, and I think, I think that you are the best one for that job. She was always such a beautiful little handful. Enjoy each other, you never know when one of you might be gone. _

_I love you. Forever and ever._

_Andromeda Black_

_PS: My daughter, Nymphadora, she's an Auror now. Her middle name is Belladonna by the way. In honor of you. I love you._

_A.B._

"Oh Andy… You must have been so sad all of these years." _Next, she took her letter out of it's case and looked at it. It seemed so heavy in her hands, the weight of her sisters world was left within these two envelopes. Ones that she most likely never planned on giving to her or Bella in person. Ones to give only after her passing. Striking up the courage and pushing back the tears, she opened the letter addressed to her and began to read._

_My precious Cissy,_

_As much as I'd love to give you an explanation why I left I know that it would be a waste of pen and paper because you have already gone and read Bella's letter. You were always sneaky like that. And I loved you for it, even if it drove me crazy at times. It was one of your more endearing traits, I'm pleased to see that, that hasn't dissipated with age or marriage. I would like to ask how are you? And pretend to get a response that goes something like this, _

"_Me? Oh I'm fine. Lucius is Lucius, just working at the Ministry all day, then coming home and going to straight to his study, or the library. I do wish that he would come spend some time with me in the tea room, but to even ask is a fruitless point. Andy you should really come visit, come see Draco he is so adorable. He looks just like his father, truly it's as though they are one and the same. Maybe our children could play together? That would be lovely. How are you? Have you gone and accomplished any of your dreams? You were always the dreamer between us. Bella was just here, ranting and raving about you know what and you know who. But what can you do? That's Bella…"_

_And so on. Or that's what I'd like to think your letter to me would be like. But then again, I wouldn't know if that's the case because we never spoke, not once after my departure. I apologize for my hasty disappearance and my deceitful ways. Regardless of what you were led to believe by my words and that of anybody else, I did not love Ted. I don't, I love Lucius. I know that writing you-his wife that seems odd, but you know that I always loved him, you have to, it was you that would always offer me advice, things you read in Witches Weekly. Everything I learned about me, I learned from you oh wise one. I was pregnant when I left. With my baby girl and boy, yes twins, but sadly, Ted was not so happy to hear that it was a male. One night he was drunk, we weren't so compatible after all, and well, he hit me, a few times in my stomach, I went into early labor and lost my baby boy. I named him Lucius Narcissian Malfoy, after you and Lucius of course. My little girl survived though, much to Teds chagrin, she was always a pain the arse in his eyes. I named her Nymphadora Belladonna Malfoy, although it will appear as Tonks to the rest of the world. Dumbledore does wonders, I'll never be able to thank her enough. _

_Narcissa, you were always my favorite, I hope that you know that and know that I have always loved you and I always will. You were such an amazing young women and I am truly sorry that I am not able to be there to watch you grow into the beautiful women that I know you are. I am truly sorry for all of the hurt that I caused you and I pray that you can learn to forgive your older sister for doing what she thought was best for her, you, and her baby. I'm sure you know now, that a child becomes everything to you. I love you and please learn to live life to the fullest everyday because you never know when it will be taken away. I love you. I always will and I will be there for you and know that even in my death, I'll be watching you and guiding you. _

_Continue to be that beautiful women that you are and the amazing wife and mother that you became. I love you and please, someday, learn to forgive me._

_Your loving sister,_

_Andromeda Black_

_PS: No matter how redundant this is, I love you. Never ever forget that. _

_A.B._

Lucius, who had been standing at the door way, saw his wife move from where she sat to the bed and began to cry. She sobbed, her shoulders shook and her pain echoed throughout the great room and out into the hallway, making his heart ache. He longed to go to her and console her, but he knew that this pain was not one that he could fix, one that could only fixed by a women that had long since passed into the veil. So instead of going to his wife, who was drowning now in her tears, he quietly shut the door and walked back down the hall, stopping only to gather his cloak, and to tell an elf that he was going out and to watch over his wife. And then he was gone.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? I hope you that you like it. I know that it is short but there is more to come. MUCH more. I like this story, so I'll keep writing for now as long as my muse favors it. Have a great evening. –Sevy14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's another chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy. :) -Sevy14**

"Ah Nymphadora, how good it is to see you again. I hope things are well?"

"I don't want to hear it you old coot. Is he in?"

"Yes. I believe he's in his office grading papers."

"Right." _Stupid bloody lemon eating man. I'll never know what goes through his head. How could he just let her not say anything, mum or Kingsley. That just doesn't make sense. Not at all. So irritating I am so mad right now. I can't believe that I told him. I. Told. Him. Why? What did I think I would get out of that-it's just insane._

"Tonks. Hey. Hey. Slow down there."

"Severus what are you? I-"

"Albus informed me of your incoming visit… And mood. How about we go get a drink."

"No-no I don't need a drink I need to tell you something."

"My office then?"

"Yes. That would be good."

"Now, what is it that you have to tell me? You didn't quit did you?"

"I-No… I am taking a week off though. Did you-well I… Malfoy's my dad." _I'd gotten it out without throwing up all over myself. _

"Ahh… I wondered if there were more to your looks than genetics."

"Gen-You know about… What?"

"You look too much like him to not be. I always suspected but of course, I never knew. Why are you just telling me now, we've been friends for awhile."

"Well yeah, but I just found out, three days ago. Can you believe that old fool knew my entire life and Kingsley and Ted, and they never said anything. NOTHING! Even my mums parents knew. EVERYONE KNEW!"

"I didn't. Lucius didn't. Did he?"

"No. I just told him though so he does now."

"Oh… And did you, did he say anything to Narcissa?"

"He told her. While I sat there. I thought I was going to be sick. In fact I still feel that way."

"What are you going to do with this new information?"

"I'm taking a week off. I need to digest."

"Ahh so-"

"So I just wanted to tell you and I'm going to go work out-or something. I'm sorry for dropping in and leaving but I just-I just need to figure myself out now. I don't know who I am."

"Of course you do. You're Nymphadora Tonks-"

"Malfoy. My last name is actually Malfoy. And I had a twin brother name Lucius."

"Yes well, you're still Nymphadora aren't you? And you are an Auror, a successful one, you're a potions mistress, you like to read, dance, you work hard on being graceful as you have a tendency to be clumsy at times, you love firewhiskey, and you enjoy going on vacation to Ireland and Italy."

"Yes well that doesn't-"

"And your favorite color is teal. You like strawberries. You-"

"I get it. The little things about me haven't changed, just this big thing that's still-"

"Remember, you are still you, now you just have all the puzzle pieces to fit together. Ah, and that reminds me, you like to do puzzles."

"…"

"Yes well, floo me if you need anything. I'm here for you."

"Thank you. And Severus, if you-if you happen to meet up with him, don't mention that I was here, please. Please. I know you two are close so please don't say anything, that'll just be weird and then I'd feel as though I'd lost my only true friend, and that would be sad, because I don't think I am at the point where I can lose anymore people."

"You haven't lost me. I won't tell him you were here."

"Thank you. Have a good evening… Grading." _God it would suck to be a professor, all that paper work, I hate paper work._

"Good evening Nymphadora."

"I hate when you call me that. Can I floo?"

"Of course."

"The Leaky Cauldron!"

**WHOOSH!**

**

* * *

**

"Ah Lucius, when my good watchmen informed me that you were here to see me I was curious as to why. Please sit. Tea? No, alright. Lemon drop? No. Quite alright. What is it that you need help with? Something for young master Draco?"

"No. No. I am not here about Draco, I am here, about her."

"Her? I'm sorry, I'm not sure I follow."

"You-I-Tonks. Andromeda. I need to know about-about this whole situation."

"Ah... What do you need to know specifically?"

"I-I am not sure. Answers."

"Perhaps you should ask yourself, you might surprise yourself with what you know."

"I've been wracking my brain, I can think of nothing and yet I am thinking everything."

"I see. Well, how about, you take a look at this letter."

"What is it?"

"A letter."

"I-I know that. Who's it from?"

"It's from Andromeda of course. But first, I have a question for you. How did your wife take this?"

"I-I am not sure. Shock obviously, that is the most natural reaction. When I left her she was upset, she'd read the letters that Andy wrote her and Bella."

"Ahh, I'm sure that will be hard for her to digest, even now, after all of these years."

"Yes well... I-I just, I shall read this letter."

"You may use my office. Remember, things were complicated back then for everyone and young Andromeda was in a tough spot."

"Yes..." _Opening the letter he just looked at it and then unfolded it and began to read._

_Lucius, my love-_

_I know that this must come as a shock to you, that I would write YOU a letter. But here I am, I cannot even figure why I'm bothering, you have made yourself quite clear what you think of blood traitors like me, but I find that I must write you. _

_First, I want you to know that this is hard for me because I never wanted to leave you, honestly, but I felt that I had to, for reasons that I will go into later. In case you don't know, I wrote letters to Bella and Cissy. Speaking of the two, I hope that you have looked after them appropriotly. While I appreciated Rod for his undying love for my sister, he wasn't capable of looking out for her safely, you know how she can be. The mixture of crazy and love for destruction and dark magic are hard to control, especially in impulsive Bella. So I pray that you were able to keep her on a short leash, one that kept her relatively safe. As for Cissy, I don't fear for her as much as I do for Bella. I know what kind of man you are or rather were, but then, you always did take care of your own, I only wish that you treated her right when you were stressed and upset that your plans were not going as you wanted. But deep down, I know that I am just being a worry wart, you took care of her, I assure you, I was watching. You know she was always my favorite. _

_I don't know how to tell you other than just jump into this head first as Bella does, so here it goes: I was pregnant when I left. That's the main reason. I never loved Ted, I hoped that you never believed that, you knew me better than anyone. Well perhaps Kingsley, but you knew me intimately. It is funny that even now, after all these years, I blush at the thought of our intimacy. You, my first, and even though I gave myself to Ted three times, my only. I would be lying if I didn't say that I didn't think of you those three times-I missed your gentle touch all these years. But I digress, I was pregnant. Twins. A boy. Lucius Narcissian Malfoy. He died at birth. Or rather after Ted hit me one too many times after he found out that I was carrying a boy. Looking back now, I wish that I'd never told him it was twins, that I went along with saying it was one, that it was a girl. Speaking of, Lucius' sister, Nymphadora, no doubt that you two have met or at least crossed paths by the time you get this letter. She is my baby, although I don't think I was a very good mother to her. I named her Nymphadora Belladonna Malfoy, although it'll show up as Tonks should anyone go deep into her files, Albus Dumbledore is an amazing man and if it weren't for him I don't know what I would have done. You must thank him for me. My baby, she is amazing, smart, resiliant, and a Slytherin to the core. Yet she was in Hufflepuff, I was upset that she only was placed there because she thought it was cool-you can only imagine argument I had with that girl after I found out. Happened right in Dumbledore's office, she didn't want to be moved to Ravenclaw, she belonged there if not Slytherin, which was out of the choice. But she did well-top of her class all seven years, quidditch captain her last three, prefect, Head Girl, oh and the only Hufflepuff to recieve perfect marks in Potions all seven years. I don't know how she befriended Severus Snape-but she did. Perhaps it is your charm, she definately knows when to pull that out of her sack of tricks. She's an amazing young women, you should be proud that she is your daughter, even if you didn't know for her entire life. You should know, she's special. Very special. But I won't go into that, that is hers to tell and not mine. _

_Lucius, I love you, still, to this day I love you as sure as the sun rises and sets. I am aware that you are married to my sister, but I don't care. I loved you before Cissy was ever in the picture. I want to apologize for my departure. I know that the main reason was my pregnancy, I didn't want to make my family look like dirt any more so I took the out that would make them appear to be clean of me. That I was just a mess up-one that went bad. It wouldn't be so strange, Sirus went bad, they could blame my departure on him, on his Gryffindor ways. And they did, but it was never his fault, he didn't even know until he was told. I wish I could apologize to him for what he went through, I loved him too, even if he was a sarcastic arse. Another reason, lesser, I didn't, I don't agree with all of that pureblooded nonesense. I'm sorry. I don't. Perhaps I saved us from an unhappy marriage because I would always struggle with your supremist attitude, even if my heart beat for you. I couldn't allow my children to be raised in an environment like that. Looking back now, I'm happy I did leave because Cissy isn't married to a Carrow, I know you knew about that-I couldn't believe daddy wanted to do that to her, just because they were in favor. Disgusting. But you two are good for each other, compatible. I'm sorry that I caused you some embarrassment, a bruised ego, it was never you, it could have never been YOU. Don't think that. I'm sorry that I betrayed you, that I decieved you-I am sorry._

_I just wanted to apologize to you for everything I put you through. I wanted to say I'm sorry for not being brave enough to tell you about my baby. I'm sorry for everything. I love you. And I know that I won't see you again, except for in the picture that rests by my bed. It's of you, me, Cissy, and Bella, our sixth year at your families Christmas Ball. We looked so young, so care free, so-you were so handsome that night. I have kept it with me always and I love that you were a part of my life. Thank you. Thank you for making me whole and giving me the most beautiful gift you could ever give and for once Luc, your money couldn't have bought anything better. I'm sure that Narcissa feels the same about Draco. I'm sorry for everything and I love you so much. Please, be nice to my baby girl Luc, she had no idea that she was yours, I even made her change her appearence so that she couldn't be traced back to you. Only me. I do not expect you to give her expensive gifts, I just want you to protect her if she ever needs it. She is without parents, I know that once I am gone, Ted will disown her. He despises her with a passion, because of you and your pureblooded views. So please, protect her if she should ever need it, I ask you only that. What you do other than that, if that, is up to you and her. Just please, do not be mean with her, when she finds out, I am sure that she will be mad and very disgruntled with me. Baby Dora, she hates that nickname, has your temper, it is loud and powerful, she is so much like you it was sometimes scary. _

_Lucius, I must go. I love you and my breath is fading fast. I wrote the majority of this a long time ago, yet this last part, I write on my dying bed. As the veil is reaching out to me I can only think of you, Cissy, Bella and my little girl. That is unfair to my other children and to Ted, who, for all of his faults, has been relatively good for to me. Just know that I love you with all of my heart. I love Bella. I love Cissy. And I love Nymphadora. Kingsley has been keeping watch over her in your world for many years now, please thank him for me once more. I fear that I have not done so enough and the sickness that has eaten away at my body will not permit me to do so one more time. Lucius, you were my everything and know that no matter what I did to you, how I embarrassed and decieved you, it was for the best. I hope you can see. I won't ask your forgivness for unlike Bella and Cissy, I truly did betray you. I hid from you an heir and heiress. I hid myself from you when I had worked so hard to be the one that was to be yours. _

_Lucius, I love you. Remember that. I always, loved you._

_With all of my heart, my dying breath's, my love for you is enclosed here in this letter. I pray that you can see and feel it. A kiss for you... Just one more time._

_Yours from the beginning and yours until my end,_

_Andromeda Black_

_PS: Never doubt that I loved you. Never, for you were my everything. _

_Rereading the letter three more times, a man that has been described as vile, cruel, and evil didn't have the heart to speak out, to breathe, only to look at the picture that was in the envelope. Her only picture that she'd taken from her home. Connected, with a string, was his signet ring. His original, she'd never given it back. After a few moments, he put the letter, picture, and ring away. Standing and straightening his robes he strode out of the headmasters office, down the stone steps and made his way out of Hogwarts. He had to clear his mind. _

Looking out the window Severus turned to Albus, only to see the old man smiling. "What are you smiling at Albus? Have you had too many of those blast candies of yours again?"

"Oh no my boy. Just that for once, I am looking forward at the future of a Malfoy."

"I don't understand. You didn't have a meeting with him."

"No. Not really. I did give him a letter from Andromeda."

"Oh... I see. And that makes you happy to see his future because?"

"Because, now, not only he, but his wife perhaps can close a particularily painful part of their lives."

"Perhaps, but maybe you just made the wound deeper and more painful."

"If that's what it takes to help the healing process, then it shall be a good thing."

"Albus I wonder about you sometimes."

"That may be my boy but there is alway one thing that I remember."

"What is that?"

"Nothing a good meal and a nice new pair of socks can't fix."

"..."

"Dinner's ready, shall we?"

"Fine. But I want to know about what happened when Tonk's was here."

"Nothing. She asked if you were in, I said yes, told her where, and she was gone. I get the feeling she is not in the mood to speak with me."

"Maybe Trelawny should look for a new job, you seem as though your seer powers are growing stronger."

"You've gotten more funny as you aged. I like that."

"Albus, don't start with that."

"Fine. Fine. I'm just saying though.

* * *

"Lucius? Lucius? Where are you gosh darn it."

"Mistress, Master said hes was goings out."

"Oh... I see. Well then I shall take my supper then."

"Yes mistress, suppers is ready and wantings fors you."

**20 minutes later**

"Narcissa."

"Lucius where have you been? I've been worried."

"I went to see Dumbledore. Then I went for a walk, needed to clear my head."

"Oh..."

"I-Are you done eating?"

"Yes, shall you be dining?"

"No, I'm not hungry, do you think that you'd be able to speak with me?"

"Yes. Is it about...?"

"Yes."

"Oh well how about we just talk here. Tippy?"

**POP!**

"Yes Mistress?"

"I'd like some more wine please."

"Yes Mistress."

**POP!**

"So..."

"Before I show you the letter I recieved from Andromeda. I want to know how you are doing with all of this?"

"I-I am ok. I think. It's all just so hard. She loved you. I knew that before she left. All she would talk about is you-everything was Lucius this and Lucius that. I was jealous because I didn't have anyone like that in my life but then she left and I was betrothed to you. In retrospect, I am happy that she talked to me, because it made being married to you much easier. I was very angry when she left, she-I felt so betrayed. I thought that she was just being selfish and now I learn that wasn't it. And I feel so foolish how could I think that about her, how could I have said all of those horrible things I said, I feel very ashamed Lucius. She was my sister and I let her down when I disowned her."

"But the times Cissy, those were the times."

"They were, but she gave up everything to protect her children, our family name, and-and me. Everything. She must have been so alone and so afraid. And even though what I read about Ted Tonks upsets me, I am happy that she wasn't completely on her own because I don't know if she could have survived it. I wish that I hadn't been such a cruel sister to her and that times had been different."

"Yes, I regret much of my life now, even before I found out about all of this."

"Lucius, I don't think any less of you, you know. I know that you two cared deeply for one another, I never cheated myself into believing that you cared more deeply about me than you did her. You two were your first loves. You can't replace that, ever, and to be with her sister is even worse, even harder."

"Cissy, in the beginning it was hard, I'll admit that, but your sister talked about you as well. You were her pride and joy. Rarely would we meet and she wouldn't talk about you. In fact the only night she didn't speak about you was the night right before she left. She didn't mention you at all. I think it would have been too hard for her, she knew that I would in turn have to marry you. Not that I am complaining. You are a wonderful, loving, and caring wife. So don't beat yourself up."

"Thank you Lucius, that does mean a lot hearing you say that. I just-I wish I could make this whole thing right. And your daughter-your-Tonks is it?"

"Yes."

"She-she must be so confused and lost right now and she doesn't even have a mother to guide her through this. I feel awful, she must think we're awful people Lucius."

"She may. She may not."

"What are you going to do about her? About Draco, we have to tell him."

"We do. Perhaps, we should all be here to do that though, her as well. It's only fair."

"I-I suppose. Are you going to persue a relationship with her?"

"I am not going to do anything. What she wants, is up to her."

"Should she appear to want one though?"

"I would allow it. She is my child after all."

"True. Maybe you should make the first move? It'd be a good sign, perhaps a peace offering an olive branch."

"We'll see. It is much too soon to be thinking of such things."

"Yes. May I-May I read your letter or is it too personal?"

"No, no you may read it. I'll be in my study. Good evening dear."

"Good evening."

* * *

**Well, that's that. I hope that you liked it. Please let me know what you think and I hope that you have a wonderful evening. Happy reading.-Sevy14**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Well this is it. Another day, another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Have a great evening. Look for many more chapters in the next week, because after tomorrow it's spring break. YAY! Happy reading. –Sevy14**

* * *

It had been a week since anyone had seen or heard from Nymphadora Tonks. She had gone off the grid. Pacing his office, Kingsley was worried. Inquiring upon those that were close to her before the truth was revealed to her. Nobody had seen or heard from her. She was gone. After searching her home, her other residences, the safe houses that the Order and Ministry had sent up for those in its services were empty as well, he returned to his office, he sat, contemplating the recent events and his now rogue Auror. It wasn't a possibility that she had skipped out on her duties, she was committed to her job, it was her life. Something had happened and there was no trace as to what had happened. A rapping at his window caught his attention, opening the window, detaching the letter from its leg, the bird flew out the window, and Kingsley was left with a letter. Opening it he read it, his fist tensing and squeezing until it was white with rage, his mouth taut and his eyebrows furrowed. Turning, he flood Dumbledore, told him there was an emergency and told him to bring Severus along. Waiting upon their arrival he could only think about the letter and the angry emotions that went along with it. The whoosh of the floo alerting him to their arrival drove him from his deep thoughts he offered them each a chair and then stared at both of them, deciding how to proceed.

"I am going to read you a letter that I just got. I think that the two of you will understand the emotions that I am feeling now once you hear it."

The two of them just looked at him, blank faces, waiting.

"Kingsley-

We know who you are. We know where you live. Don't try and trace this letter, we will know. Now that is out of the way, here is the reason for this letter. We recently came across one of your auror's and took her into our possession. At the time she was quite feisty, I must admit to you-she has been a treat for all of us to enjoy. I assure you-we have enjoyed her, although I cannot say that she has enjoyed us. Your auror is now out of our possession and we felt it was necessary to leave her in a place that you could find her. This is your only clue-

Where the old lay dead.

The new walk above.

Here she is surrounded by those that she never knew

And the bones of their structures are laid in stone.

Too and fro the dark birds fly, and here

Squirrels never dare to tread.

Quiet and still

Her breath is the only heartbeat felt and

Here where she is laid,

She is not the only one of her kind.

Here you will find

The one you seek.

Hurry-

If you don't come fast

Her time on this earth will surely pass.

Now that you have your clue, I would hurry as it said, because time is waning and it is growing dark. We done want anything in return, this was all just for fun, a game if you will, one, for your precious Ministry to fulfill. I have one thing left to say,

Although I may seem cruel, vile, troubled,

My heart is not black

Unlike the cape you wear upon your back.

The war is over-

But for you,

It has just begun.

A new time has come.

A new warrior to step up, to take the task

All those that dare offend-

Will surely find themselves off the deep end.

I am everywhere and nowhere.

I am one that you do not see.

I am one that you do not hear.

Before you wake in the morn

Perhaps there you will be missing more.

Do take your time old friend

I will not be gone for long

You shall hear from me soon,

My voice is on the streets,

And in the words of people you pass by.

Look closely in the coming days

And every afternoon

Another word you shall receive

To heed and guide your cautionary way-

Just remember that I am here, watching,

In every way, every day.

That is the end of this, I cannot wait to see if you find your dearly departed-oops, I almost gave her location away, I cannot do that. So be on your merry way my friends, this quick quill is at it's end."

And then the room fell silent. Kingsley looking from Severus to Albus and back to Severus again, both were ashen and wide eyed. The question, although not spoken aloud, was on their minds. Where was their missing auror and who was the author of this note? Severus was the one to speak first, his voice tight, his eyes narrowed as the anger began to take over.

"It is obvious the one they speak of is Nymphadora."

Nodding Kingsley agreed, "Quite. I should never have allowed her to take a week."

"Nobody could have known this would happen. Did you check her home?" Albus had a worried expression, clearly thinking, attempting to be rational and not let his emotions take over as they were doing to the man to his right.

"Yes. I checked everything, safe houses, old residences, everything. Nobody knows where she is-haven't heard a peep. Nothing. I thought that after speaking with the two of you earlier she would just be off the grid, but then she didn't show up, and I received no letter or sign from her and this-this letter came. I-I don't know where to look. What to do…." A feeling of dread and sadness had begun to replace the anger that he had felt upon first reading the letter. "Severus do you, well I'm apprehensive about saying this but should we… Well you know them the best, should we contact Lucius and Narcissa? I mean would that be-well…Should-"

"I know what your saying. Let me look at the letter."

Handing him the paper, Kingsley looked at the dark man as he read the letter again, going over it again and again, his mind working. Normally a guarded person, emotions tore up his face, finding it slightly unsettling, he turned to look at Albus who was gazing at him, observing him just as he had been to Severus. "Is there something you'd like to say Albus or are you thinking?"

"I think that perhaps it would be best to bring in Lucius, Narcissa does not need to be informed unless Lucius deems that necessary. I think-I think that might be best. Perhaps it could be a starting ground for the two of them-a basis of a relationship if you will."

Turning to look at him Severus had a scowl upon his face, obvious displeased at the double edged reason for bringing Lucius in, but he said nothing and turned back to the paper, going over it again. Clearing his throat, Severus once again turned to look at Albus, his face dark but then focused upon Kingsley, "Call in Summa Knot. I think that she will be a good asset to have on this."

Stammering, Kingsley responded, "Summa Knot? But she isn't really an Auror."

"True, but her and Nymphadora were classmates at Hogwarts, apprentices together, and then in the same Auror classes and trainings here. I'm aware that she was only going along with what her father wanted but her insight on Tonks is far more intimate than what we have with her-regardless of what we believe. They are best friends and thick as thieves, if anybody would be able to get nothing out of anything it would be Summa-she's quite bright, even if she's her mother's trust fund baby. And-and I'll go retrieve Lucius."

"Alright, Albus and I will start thinking on this hint and places that we can find. And I'll summon Summa." Turning Kingsley stood and went to the floo, and began to summon Summa, while Severus left to go to the apparating room.

* * *

"Master, Severus Snape is heres to sees yous."

"Severus? Hmm. Thank you."

"Lucius, I'm afraid this is not a friendly visit, you are needed immediately in Kingsley's office immediately. We should floo in."

"Me? Why would I be needed?"

"You'll know soon enough. I'm not sure when you shall be returning here, but we should go now. Narcissa does not need to be aware of your departure or my visit."

"That bad hmm. Very well, I shall trust you my old friend. I hope that this is not a trap."

"No. Not a trap. Shall we?"

"Yes, this way."

* * *

Stepping through the fireplace into Kingsley's office he was surprised to Dumbledore, Kingsley, and a young women that he did not know were sitting around an oak table with papers and maps laid out in front of them. Looking up, Kingsley signaled for them to take a seat. The hushed voices between the three in the room ceased and Kingsley took a tentative look at Lucius before starting. "Lucius, thank you for coming and Summa, thank you as well. About an hour ago I received a letter from an anonymous sender. I will not go into more detail, but I will read the letter so that you may understand the situation. You two should know, in the letter an individual is mentioned, we, Albus, Severus, and myself believe that the individual mention is Nymphadora Tonks." A gasp came from the young women, Summa, who was sitting across from Lucius. Lucius just sat there, slowly trying to figure out why he was here and what had happened to the young auror-his daughter. "Well, now that you are forewarned, I shall read the letter-please don't interrupt until I have finished." After the nodding of the heads at the table he began to read to a gravely silent room.

"Kingsley-

We know who you are. We know where you live. Don't try and trace this letter, we will know. Now that is out of the way, here is the reason for this letter. We recently came across one of your auror's and took her into our possession. At the time she was quite feisty, and we must admit to you-she has been a treat for all of us to enjoy. We assure you that we have enjoyed her, although we cannot say that she has enjoyed us. Your auror is now out of our possession and we felt it was necessary to leave her in a place that you could find her. This is your only clue-

Where the old lay dead.

The new walk above.

Here she is surrounded by those that she never knew

And the bones of their structures are laid in stone.

Too and fro the dark birds fly, and here

Squirrels never dare to tread.

Quiet and still

Her breath is the only heartbeat felt and

Here where she is laid,

She is not the only one of her kind.

Here you will find

The one you seek.

Hurry-

If you don't come fast

Her time on this earth will surely pass.

Now that you have your clue, I would hurry as it said, because her time is waning and it is growing dark. We done want anything in return, this was all just for fun, a game if you will, one, for your precious Ministry to fulfill. I have one thing left to say,

Although we may seem cruel, vile, troubled,

Our hearts are not black

Unlike the cape you wear upon your back.

The war is over-

But for you,

It has just begun.

A new time has come.

A new warrior to step up, to take the task

All those that dare offend-

Will surely find themselves off the deep end.

We are everywhere and nowhere.

We are the ones that you do not see.

We are the ones that you do not hear.

Before you wake in the morn

Perhaps there you will be missing more.

Do take your time old friend

We will not be gone for long

You shall hear from us soon,

My voice is on the streets,

And in the words of people you pass by.

Look closely in the coming days

And every afternoon

Another word you shall receive

To heed and guide your cautionary way-

Just remember that we are here, watching,

In every way, every day.

That is the end of this, we cannot wait to see if you find your dearly departed-oops, we almost gave her location away, we cannot do that. So be on your merry way my dear friends, this quick quill is at its end." As the tones of his voice died out the room was silent except for the heavy breathing of Lucius Malfoy and the sound of the delicate tears that were dripping onto the table below Summa Knot. The two sat in silent shock, the others taking in their reactions, a somber look gracing their features. After clearing his throat a couple of times and handing Summa a kerchief, Kingsley straitened up and spoke. "We have to find her. We-will find her. Everything we need to locate Tonks is here within this letter. We have to use what we know about her to find her. We-" His voice breaking and his breath running out of fire he slumped and looked around the table, nobody saying a word, sitting silently and looking at nothing-off in their own worlds. And all the while, Tonks was losing time.

* * *

Laying alone, shivering, Tonks was being pelted with the hands of the rain. Her only thought was that she would die here and her captors would go free. She thought of everything that she loved. Her mum, her brothers and sister, her friends, Hogwarts, work, her mind went to Lucius Malfoy. She had just found out she had a father-he was alive-she would never get to know him. She had been angry and upset all week long and then they took her-the bastards. Now all she wanted was for her own father to come save her, a wish that every little girl wants, a knight in shining armor, the role always played by their fathers after a long day at work. A game she'd never been able to play, and now, now she was really a damsel in distress and her father probably didn't even know she was missing-that she wanted him in her life-that somewhere deep down inside of her she loved him, he was her dad, she was his daughter, and she'd never be able to tell him. She didn't care that it wasn't his fault, that they hadn't ever had a chance at a relationship, it all didn't answer, she just wanted to have the chance and she prayed. Prayed to Merlin, to God, to Circe, to the Greek and Roman deities she'd learned about in school-prayed to her mum to help her through this. But she was getting tired, her eyes were too heavy and she had to close them, her brain kept telling her to keep them open, but she couldn't, they were too heavy and she was tired. And so they closed in the face of her brains protest. It was getting hard to breathe and her brain began to hurt, her heart felt as though it was on fire and then everything stopped and she couldn't feel anything she was numb.

* * *

It had been two hours and forty three minutes since the letter had arrived. They had been sitting at the table after Kingsley had ordered all Aurors and trainees to search the premise, when nothing was found to search the surrounding area. Dumbledore got the Order on board and they were searching the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley was being searched by both Aurors and the Order and so far, even with all the man power, nothing was found. There were people on brooms, animals, anyone and anything that could be trusted by Kingsley or Dumbledore were on the look out. Lucius and flooed Narcissa and informed her where he was and that he wanted her to join them-her sorrow about her sister and the circumstances of the previous revealed relationship between Tonks and the Malfoy's was turned into full fledged panic. Dumbledore and leaned over to Severus to say that it was as though a mother had lost a child- which he thought was a good sign. Severus and contacted some "friends" to help him search, Knockturn Alley could be dangerous at night and dusk was fast drawing to an end. In reality, hope was high but the truth was that they were running out of places to search, people to ask, and Summa was losing her faith that they would ever find her childhood friend. Picking up the letter she read and reread the hint. Then she read the letter and suddenly it made sense.

"Hey I've got something." All the noise about her made it impossible for her to be heard. She screamed, "HEY! I THINK I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" The room fell silent. Looking at her, she said apparate to the Malfoy plots." A gasp rose from Narcissa's throat, her eyes wide. "I'm not implying anything-just meet me there." And she was off, running to the apparition point, a multitude of footsteps followed her. Once there she looked at the letter again and told everyone to spread out and start searching, the Malfoy Plot was huge, every Malfoy had been buried or entombed on this land. "Master Malfoy, Professor, Headmaster, Kingsley, over here. Lady Malfoy you can come to. REMUS! REMUS! Over here. Ok-ok I was looking at the letter, I think I got it. They give his a lot of hints, I'll point them out-tell me if they mean anything to you.

Where the old lay dead.

The new walk above.

Here she is surrounded by those that she never knew

And the bones of their structures are laid in stone.

Too and fro the dark birds fly, and here

Squirrels never dare to tread.

Quiet and still

Her breath is the only heartbeat felt and

Here where she is laid,

She is not the only one of her kind.

Here you will find

The one you seek.

Hurry-

If you don't come fast

Her time on this earth will surely pass.

Doesn't it make sense? Obviously a graveyard. It all points to a graveyard, the Malfoy Plot, it all is right here, in these lines.

"_Where the old lay dead_

_The new walk above._

_Here she is surrounded by those she never knew_

_And the bones of their structures are laid in stone."_

That has to be a graveyard, specifically the Malfoy Plot. Everything here is old, ancient, they're all dead-but those that are new aka the living. She never knew she was a Malfoy, so those buried here wouldn't know her-meaning their portraits right? And the bones of their structures are laid in stone-obviously that means tombs and headstones right? And then they write,

"_Too and fro the dark birds fly, and here_

_Squirrels never dare to tread._

_Quiet and still_

_Her breath is the only heartbeat felt and_

_Here where she is laid,_

_She is not the only one of her kind."_

So the two first lines, only ravens, crows, and vultures fly here right? And there are no squirrels here right? None-your plot is one of the few in the Wizarding world that only allows the birds of death reside upon this land. At least that's what I've read. Don't ask me why I know that random piece of information. They write, Quiet and still/her breath is the only heartbeat felt, because she is the only one alive. And they say, here where she is laid,/she is not the only one of her kind. Don't you see-she has to be. Your family is the only family where her particular talents are normal, where she isn't a freak, even within the Wizarding community-she isn't the only one of her kind." Pausing, out of breath, she'd been speaking so fast and those around her were just looking at the fountain of thought coming through her lips. She continued on after glancing down at the paper, "And they say, _"dearly departed," _obviously a sign for the dead right? So I-well she has to be here. We have to find her. She is here I know it. I. Know it!"

As she had finished her rant about the letter a call rose up. Something had been found-or someone. As fast as their legs could carry them they came to the spot where a group of people had begun to form-pushing his way to the front Kingsley cried out, "It's her. Tonks. Nymphador it's Kingsley can you hear me? She's cold give me a cloak. Hurry." Wrapping her in it he picked her up and apparated away, the echoing of his voice the only sound that he had been there at all was what was left of his presence.

Clearing his throat Albus Dumbledore stepped forward, "Thank you everyone for helping us locate one of our own. Now if we could all report back to the Ministry to write out and take reports. Senior Aurors, you are in charge of collecting the reports, I'm sure Kingsley will want them on his desk as soon as possible. Thank you." The sound of apparition was all around and the only ones that were left were Summa Knot, the Malfoys, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Albus Dumbledore. Turning to Summa, Albus looked at her and then took her in his arms. She could feel his shaking and assumed he had been crying. Releasing her, the old man gave her a small smile and said, "My dear, you should never underestimate yourself, for when you truly want to do something you are an amazing and resourceful young women. I'm sure that everyone here is thankful for your quick thinking. I doubt we would have found her in time."

Shocked to be hearing the praise and warmth coming from the elderly man she smiled and started to cry, her words were quiet and disruptive by her gasps for breath, "I just,-" Gasp." Wanted her to be found." Gasp." She's,-" Gasp. "My best friend." Gasp. "She'll be o-o-ok right?"

Suddenly Severus saw how young she truly looked, reminding him of her as a young student back when he was teaching earlier in his career. "I'm sure she will be. Let's all," looking at Lucius and Narcissa, "go to St. Mungo's and wait with Kingsley." Nodding and then they all apparated strait to the doors of the hospital.

Quiet for the majority of the time since he'd been called in Lucius Malfoy spoke up the minute he laid eyes upon Kingsley, "Kingsley, how is-how is she?" His voice cracking-the emotion and tightness engulfing the words surprised even him. The look of shock from those in the room, told him that they were also surprised by his concern. He realized at that moment that he wanted her to live, that he wanted her to survive so he could be her father. So he could know the child that his Andy had run away to save. He wanted a chance.

Looking at him strangely, and responding with and oldness that made Kingsley appear far older than his time, "She's in surgery."

Narcissa Malfoy, her tears no longer falling sat down next to the auror and inquired, "Surgery, surely you can't mean surgery, this-magical beings did this right, isn't surgery a muggle-muggle form of mediwizarding? What happened to her? What did they do?"

Taking in the women to his left he nodded, "It is muggle. They did both magical and muggle things. She-I do not know if you really wish to know what they did. It is rather extreme."

Looking at Lucius, then to Albus, Severus, Summa, and Remus, she nodded, "We want to know." Gulping down her tears as she said this. She had to know, she was Andy's baby-she was her niece and half daughter.

"Very well. They beat her up pretty good. She didn't go without a fight though, the defensive wounds are many, there must have been quite a few of them to have taken her down, she's quite capable of defending herself with a wand and without. They believe after she'd been subdued they tortured her more, muggle techniques then revived her with magic and tortured her more. She-she's been raped-the doctors have given her something." At the mention of her rape, a gasp and emitted from everyone listening except Lucius and Severus looked at his old friend. His face was tense and his grey eyes were dark and they looked wild. He'd seen that look only one other time-When their _precious _Dark Lord had threatened Narcissa and Draco directly. "The doctor told me not to expect her to make it-it's-she is that bad off."

Turning, Severus caught the eyes of his old friend and motioned for him to follow, "Lucius, why don't we go get something to drink for everyone." When he didn't move, he pressured again, "Lucius, come along." And he did this time. Once out of ear shot of the others he turned and looked at him, studying his features closely. "I am relieved to see that you are upset about this. But I warn you not to take things into your own hands-not this time."

"They raped her. Did you hear that? My… They. Raped. Her." The venom in his voice and the hate in his eyes was so overpowering that Severus had to avert his gaze. Putting his hand on Lucius' shoulder he responded, looking at the wall behind him,

"I heard. We will find them. But first, you must be here for your daughter. Be her father, Andromeda is not here to be her family, now you and Cissy must pick up the slack. Okay?" Hoping that Lucius heard him, he knew that in this emotional state it could go either way. "Lucius. Lucius did you hear me?"

"Yes. I-We will be here. I'm her father after all."

"Yes you are her father. You. Are. Now shall I go and retrieve Draco? After all, they are brother and sister, he should be here-don't you think?"

"I-he doesn't know about this."

"I assure you he does. I'm sure that Albus _accidently _told him. Just in case you didn't."

"I-Yes. I'll wait here. Perhaps you could-could speak with him about it should he need to?"

"Anything. Now, return to them. Be strong old friend."

"And you." The two parted ways and Severus wondered what was going to happen to his friend and his family. Reaching the nurses station, Severus asked the nurse on duty if he could use their floo momentarily he had to make a fire call. Allowing him to do so he contacted Draco. It was not shocking that his young godson was aware of his relation to Tonks and would be there soon. Thanking the nurse he returned to the main waiting area where he would wait for Draco. His wait was not long.

"Uncle."

"Draco. I am pleased that you did not dawdle."

"As if I ever do."

"Flowers?"

"I-She's in the hospital, aren't you supposed to bring flowers?"

"Hmmf. I suppose you are. It was a kind gesture, I'm sure your mother and father will appreciate that, as will she. And they are the flowers your sister is named after, interesting."

"Yes well, Dumbledore told me her middle name was Belladonna."

"It is. She is really bad condition-they told us not to expect her to make it." At this Draco stopped in his tracks and stared at his uncle, eyes wide. "I know. A shame for this seems a random act."

"I-Yes."

Reaching the waiting area for the critically injured Narcissa jumped up and ran to her son-almost crushing the flowers he carried. "Baby you're here. I'm so-oh thank Merlin you're here. We have to be a family about this."

"I know mother. Uncle Severus told me."

Releasing her son, she noticed the flowers and burst into to tears. Saying something about how gentlemanly he was and that she was so proud. Draco wasn't actually sure, so he looked over her head at his father-his face, one that is usually like glass void of all emotion was pale, his eyes glossy-yet no tear tracks lined his face. Draco surmised that he wouldn't cry in front of mum, Malfoy's don't cry is what he's always been told. But his father looked as though he was close to tears. So he just led his mother back to where she was sitting and Remus got up so he could take a seat next to her, allowing her to lean on him and sniffle softly, dabbing her eyes with his fathers kerchief.

* * *

It was around four in the morning. A doctor came out- his face tired and sweaty. There were thirty people in the room, calling out he said, "Family for a Miss Nymphadora Tonks?" Looking up quickly Lucius Malfoy rose to his feet, followed quickly by his wife and son. The doctor surprised stuttered, "You-you're the family? I do not have you on the admin paper here it says-"

"I am her father. We. Are her family. Kingsley admitted her, but I _am_ her father." His voice cold steel and the doctor merely nodded. By this time, Remus, Severus, Summa, Kingsley, and Albus, had all come to stand behind the Malfoy's and were looking at the doctor expectantly.

"Yes well alright. She-We worked on her for about eight and half hours. She was-was in bad condition, the worst we've seen since the war." Pausing he took in the faces of those around him, they were intently staring at him, waiting for him to continue. "We-she is out of surgery but not out of the critical stage. If she makes it the next forty eight hours she should be clear, but if I may be honest with you, it is not a good percentage. Depending on her healing process we may or may not be doing more surgeries, we shall keep you notified."

"When can we see her?" A voice asked, the doctor wasn't sure who-he was trying to break away from the hard stare of Lucius Malfoy. "I-After the forty eight hour period. We cannot take any chances. I am sorry. If I may-who-when did you find her?"

Speaking up, Kingsley said she was found approximately at the time of 7:25 or 7:30. Turning to put a hand on Summa's shoulder and squeezing it tightly.

The doctor averted his gaze finally from the elder Malfoy and looked at the young women, she appeared to be devastated. "You found her body miss?"

Answering for her, Kingsley said, "No, she was the one to determine the location of Nymphadora," his voice cracking slightly as he said her name, "She-she figured out the clue."

"Ah well," looking at the girl with a deep sense of sympathy running through him, he stepped forward and put his hand on her arm as he said, "Had she been left out any longer than she was, she would have died. You probably saved her life and you should be very proud of yourself." With that he said, "We'll keep you notified of any changes that she may experience," and turned and walked through the doors back from whence he came, leaving them to sit back down and do nothing but wait.

Kingsley sat, his eyes transfixed upon the door that led to the rooms and his young protégé, his "daughter." All he could think about was that he hoped it wasn't his fault-that his actions hadn't caused this because the guilt would be too much. All he wanted was for Tonks to walk through that door way and act out like she had at work. Followed her own feet instead of doing what she was told-her instincts were always on point. He just wanted her to walk through those doors, so he kept his eyes trained upon them-hoping for a miracle.

Severus Snape looked from face to face. Thinking about his friend and prayed to Merlin she would be strong enough to pull through. That Lucius could keep strong through out this and be the father that he knew Tonks had expressed to him many times, that she had always wanted.

Albus Dumbledore didn't feel like eating lemon drops, he'd given them to a young boy behind him. He hoped that soon they would know if she would be ok, that the forty eight hours would go by fast and that she would be awake and smiling when they went in to visit her. He had hope, that Lucius would be the father she needed now more than ever and that Narcissa wouldn't be the women that her sister had feared she be if she'd ever find out about her little girl and that Draco would care for her like only a brother could. His hopes on the youngest Malfoy were brightened slightly with the flowers that he held on his lap. Hope. Albus Dumbledore had hope.

Summa Knot couldn't think and she couldn't breathe, her heart aching for her best friend. She was thinking of all the words she would say to her when she woke up. The different emotions she would express, it would all come out when she woke up. That's what she focused on. At the end of the forty eight hours, when her friend would wake up-it would all be ok. When she woke up.

Remus Lupin was working his brain trying to find a reason why anyone would want to hurt Tonks and was so worried that he would lose yet one more friend to senseless fighting. He prayed to Merlin, that would not happen.

Draco Malfoy looked between his father and mother, they were both gravely silent, still, emotions displayed painfully upon their faces. It was unusual and strangely comforting to him. He wondered if he'd have a sister when the sun rose in two days time or would he have another family funeral to attend.

Narcissa Malfoy slowly began to feel her throat tighten up as she thought of the young woman that lay in the other room fighting for her life. One that could have been forfeited if her mother had done the traditionally honorable thing as she was taught to do instead of running and creating a life for her and her daughter, a tear escaping at the thought of her dear sister and all that she had struggled for was now fighting for her very life again-yet without a mother to help her. She vowed to be there when she woke up. She would be whatever her husbands child needed her to be, a friend, mother, sister, or aunt, it didn't matter the title, she would be there. She had to be. It was the least she could do for her sister.

Lucius Malfoy thought to himself that he had never felt so helpless-he couldn't help his own child to survive, had he failed as a parent before he'd had a chance to be one?

* * *

**Well my friends, I hoped that you liked this. Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed, you guys are really making it easy for me to write. The positive response has been frighteningly inspiring, keep it up and in turn I believe that I shall keep it up too. Our team work is going to make this story awesome. Please let me know if anything was bad, good, confusing, what I could work on, anything to help me be a better writer. In some of my other stories I've had issues with writing scenes, am I doing ok with that or should I do more? Let me know what you think. Have a lovely evening I hope you all are doing well. Once again, thank you for reading. Happy thoughts. –Sevy14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well it's about 4:40 in the morning-that's rather exact and I should be in bed sleeping but I'm afraid that I cannot because I apparently want to have an all nighter and write some good ol' fanfiction for my enthusiastic friends. Please enjoy. –Sevy14**

* * *

**A little note: Some parts will be in bold and in italics. Those, combined with the italics are thoughts between Severus(bold) and whoever else is "thinking" the thoughts. Hopefully that clears that up ahead of time. Enjoy friends. **

"It's been forty eight hours, how come we haven't heard anything about her condition, this is ridiculous. I want to know what's going on in there."

"Lucius we all do. We must be patient and wait-we will know something when they tell us."

"That is not good enough. I want to know now. It's past the estimated time. We should know something."

"And we will. Let us sit tight a little longer."

"Dumbledore I don't care about waiting. I don't care that they will tell us when _they _feel like it. I am her father. We are her family. We have been here for _two days_, I want to know what's going on with my child." _My child. I've never been there for her. It wasn't my fault but I was never there. And Andy's only wish was that I protect her and after I'm told she disappears for a week and then is found in my cemetery almost dead. I can't even live up to the wish of her dead mother. That's horrible. __**Lucius, don't beat yourself up about this. All will be well. Just relax and give her some more time, Tonks is strong. She'll pull through.**__Yes well, that's all good and well but I want results, news, I want it now. It's killing me to be sitting her and doing nothing. __**You're not doing nothing. You're doing what every good parent does-they worry until they know something. Breathe, relax, and try to be patient, your agitated state isn't helping matters. **__Neither is sitting here. __**I promise you-she'll pull through, she'll be ok. **__How can you be so sure? How do you know? __**Because she's your daughter… THAT'S how I know. So relax, it'll be fine. **__Hmmf._

* * *

**Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.**

My eyes are closed and all that I can hear is the insistent ticking of a clock. I want to kill it. I think my head is going to split open and my body feels like it's been run over by a truck, specifically a semi-truck, that or Hagrid. Hmmf. Though I doubt that even Hagrid could make me feel this way, he is much too kind. Opening my eyes, the light is unbearable and I have to close them again, tight. Just a little sliver, I'm in the hospital, I'm not dead. Although I think it'd rather be so-that or be in complete silence, blast that bloody clock. I try opening my mouth to call for help, assistance I cannot. My throat is parched, cobwebbed, I cannot communicate it hurts to move the muscles. I hurt. I need water. I need… I-I need my mum. I need her more now than I have ever. A sound, and it isn't the clock, ticking away at my sanity.

"I…" Nothing, I'm not even audible. Louder. I must be louder. "I…" Still nothing. What is that person doing? I know they're in here, opening the windows, no. Too bright. "Ugh no."

"Oh-Oh my hello you're awake. That is very good. Very good. Just let me get the doctor."

And then they were gone, the windows open, it's too bright. "No…" Come back. Shut them. Shut out the light.

"Ah Miss Tonks, you are awake, I am pleased to see that. You had us all quite worried. And how are you feeling?"

"No… Bright…"

"Bright? You-Oh, close the windows and here, the lights are dimmed, better?"

I nod. I can't seem to speak anymore, just open and close my mouth. Yet I'm thirsty, I think I could drink a river. I'm tired and I just want to sleep. Sleep sounds so nice right now. Just close my eyes and rest.

"Miss Tonks we must inform you of what has happened. You went through a terrible ordeal and we have to inform you, stay awake for just a minute longer can you do that?"

Nodding again, that feels like torture, my head is going to explode.

"Good. Now, when you arrived you were in horrible condition, and we had to operate on you for eight and half hours, with both muggle and wizarding techniques. You must be in some pain and I shall fetch you a pain potion as well as a dreamless sleep potion, that way your body can begin to heal itself. I shall make a note to keep the lights dimmed so that your eyes can begin to adjust, being out in the bad weather did not help your condition in some ways but it did stop the blood flow, possibly buying you some time. Ah lovely, your potions are here, I shall wait until the next time you awake to allow your family to come and see you. Now, rest."

I nod and already the potions are taking affect, the veils of dreams are taking over my consciousness and the pain is lessoning. Once again I'm in the dark.

* * *

Two more days passed and everyone that had originally come to support Tonks had come and gone and come again, all except Lucius Malfoy. He sat in the same wooden chair, looking at the doors that led to wherever his newly found daughter lay fighting for her life. It had long since passed the forty eight hour mark and the only news that they had received was that she had made it through the first two days and was busy healing. He was miffed that he couldn't go see her, after all, he _was _her father and they had said that they were allowed to see her after she made it to the safe period but that was not the case. He still sat in a damn wooden chair, staring at the same damn door, waiting for the same damn doctor to give him some news on his child. The grain of the chair and long ceased entertaining him, he'd counted the stone on the floor, and had seen a multitude of people come in and out-yet he had yet to see his daughter. Draco's flowers had a preservation charm put on them so that they'd stayed fresh while they waited to be placed on her bedside table. All in all, Lucius Malfoy had grown tired of waiting and was dangerously close to storming through those damn doors and finding his child, rules, laws, and nonsense aside.

"Lucius any word?"

"No Severus. Not a word. You are back."

"Of course we are back. What made you think we wouldn't come?"

"I assumed you'd get some rest and then return when you received news on her condition."

"Why would we rest in our beds when we could get rest here in these lovely chairs?"

"Sarcasm does not suite you old friend."

"On the contrary it suites me quite well and you know that. You on the other hand have yet to leave. Now-"

"I am not leaving."

"Nobody asked you to. Here is a change of clothes. Narcissa asked me to bring them to you, she requests that you change your attire. She and Draco shall be returning within the hour as will Summa, Remus is bringing her. Albus and I will sit here and wait for news while you change."

"I am-"

"Go. Change."

Begrudgingly, Lucius Malfoy went, with the heavy gazes of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape upon his back.

"He's taking this very hard."

"Wouldn't you Albus?"

"Yes, but I knew my daughter, I knew her entire life. He had known about her relation to him for a week."

"He knew much longer."

"Severus, you know what I mean, that he had just found out."

"I know… But when Lucius decides he wants something, he goes in full force. He's deeply committed, I only hope that Nymphadora shares the feeling."

"We cannot be sure she is feeling anything. I hear the new pain potion that they are using here is particularly strong."

"It is a kind, it is better, I'm sure she can't feel a thing until it wears off."

"Yes well you would know. You made it."

"That's right. I did. What are you going to say to her when she wakes up and we can see her?"

"I have not thought about that my boy. Have you decided and I am not entirely sure she shall want to speak to me or Kingsley."

"She will. No matter how she felt before, the anger will have dissipated, she knew that you were only doing what your mother wanted. It was just a lot to digest. Speaking of, where is Kingsley?"

"Working. Trying to figure out how this all happened and why. I'm afraid he'll work himself to death."

"He might. And yes I've thought about what I've said but I am not entirely sure to be honest with you. Is he not returning then?"

"No. He said to notify him when something happens."

* * *

"Ah Miss Tonks, good of you to join us in the realm of the waking, we were just taking your vitals. How are you feeling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling?"

"Yes well are you up to taking visitors?"

"Why?"

"You have people in the lobby waiting to see you. It's been about four days now that they've been waiting for you. Would you like to see them?"

"Can I have a mirror please, I must see what I look like."

"Of course, I'll be back in just a minute with some potions for you to take, here you are."

"Thank you." _I look like shit. Bloody shit! But at least my face stayed the same-I hope. _"Doctor, did I look like this when I came in? I mean like-like my hair and everything was it like this?"

"Yes, yes it was. Is there something wrong then?"

"Oh no… I-I can see people I suppose."

"Very well. I'll go speak with them. It should be a couple at a time, wouldn't want you to over extend yourself."

"It doesn't matter, I'd rather just see who's ever out there- if I don't have to explain things again and again I'll be happy. Once should be enough for me."

"Yes, very well."

* * *

"Master Malfoy."

"Doctor. I trust you have some news and are not just… Passing through."

"No… I-She is awake."

"And…"

"Well, she has no qualms with having visitors."

"Very good I shall like to see her then."

"Of course, is this everyone? Your party seems somewhat smaller than before."

"Ah yes well people have lives to continue."

"True, she'd like to see everyone at once and not in spurts. As her doctor it would be best if she did not over exert herself, it could hamper the healing process."

"She is healing well?"

"Quite. She will just tire easy because her body's energy and magic are concentrated on healing itself."

"Yes, I understand. Ah, Draco, Narcissa, she is awake and willing to receive visitors. Doctor, why don't those of us that are here go in and see her and then at a later time, those that wish to see her and come and visit her."

"I-Very well. This way."

The group made up of a Professor, Headmaster, werewolf, brother, father, mother/aunt, and old friend proceeded to follow the doctor. Hanging back slightly Lucius waited until he was even with Severus, "I must admit I'm slightly uneasy with how this shall go."

"Why is that? You are her father. You both just found out and yet you are here waiting for her to get well-even for all of your faults, I'm sure that even Tonks will be able to see the nobility in that."

"I am not going for _nobility _old friend. It's just that. Me, Narcissa, Draco, how will she take seeing us? We are not her mother. We-we are just relations to her. People without any real meaning."

"Perhaps but you don't know how she feels about you though do you?"

"I-No."

"So don't worry about it then. It will all work out in the end."

"You know, you are starting to sound like your beloved headmaster."

"That may be, but you'll see, I'm right in the end. I always am."

"Of course."

"Miss Tonks, your visitors are here."

"Bring them in, I'm fine." _Ok I'm not fine but hey, I'm breathing._

"I'll leave you now. Anything happens, changes I will have to ask you all to leave."

Nodding in consent the seven heads turned their attention to the young women laying in the hospital bed and looked at her.

"Well are you going to say something or are you going to stare at me like I've lost my head?" _I can't believe it. He is actually here. The entire family. Lucius Malfoy is here to see me. Probably has to keep up appearances, wouldn't want to get embarrassed or bad press for this. And Summa, poor Summa, she's been crying, Severus looks the same, thank Merlin something's don't change and headmaster Dumbledore, always got that pensive look._

"How are you feeling Nymphadora?"

_Bloody hell. I hate that name. _"How do you think? I'm alive and kicking headmaster."

"Hmm… Very true my dear. I am glad to see that you shall pull through."

"Yes. I'm sure what would the world do without me. Hmmf. I'm sure it would go on."

"Yes well, I am still relieved and pleased that I am once again able to be blessed with your presence."

"Yes." _He must think that I'm still mad at him. I should tell him I'm not. But that would take the fun out of it. _"Severus."

"Nymphadora, I brought you a few things to hold you over for a bit while you're in here. Some books to keep you occupied."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

_The Malfoy's are standing back. Waiting. For what? _"Summa, you ok?"

"Ok? How can I be ok? You are in the hospital. You almost died. I almost LOST you. How can I be OKAY? That was a ridiculous question hon."

"Well, I'm glad that you're still you-even if you've been crying."

"Of course I'd be crying. You're my best friend if anything happened to you I'd be devastated."

"Yes well I shall soon be out of here ruining your life at every turn."

"And I shall welcome it. Here."

"What is it?"

"You know what it is."

"Our book."

"Yes. I think that you should read what's in it. When you have a chance and you had better write me back."

"Wouldn't dream of doing such a thing."

"Very funny."

"I try."

"Severus, Summa, perhaps we could go, come back another time."

_Ahh the old man is smart. Leaving and taking them with him so that we'll be alone. One happy family. Hmmf. _"Yes come back anytime. I'll be here. Doing nothing."

"Good bye Nymph." "Tonks."

"Bye." _And then there were three… Hmmf. Where did that come from, I know I saw it in a movie somewhere. Hmm what movie was that? _

"I brought you flowers."

_The youngest speaks up first. _"So you did." _What am I to say? To expect? _"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Can I-is, is here ok?"

"Sure." _This is awkward. _

"Uh Tonks. I uh, well I don't know what you think-er… What you know-I…"

_She obviously doesn't know how to continue, how to address me. That sucks. Why doesn't she just say it, that tactic always works well. _"What?"

"I-Well we aren't as bad as you think? Really. We aren't evil. I-We aren't cruel or horrid or-or anything like the rumors and papers say. We are a family and we-we aren't anything like that."

"I didn't say you were." _Why would she assume that? _"Is there some reason why you think that I think you're evil?"

"I-Well-I assumed that you would think that we are I suppose. My knowledge is that auror's don't think very much of us because of past involvements."

"I suppose that's a valid assumption." _I'm really not making this easy on her. _"So you think I hate you and think that you're evil."

"…"

_Lucius has yet to even move, speak. _"Well, to clear some things up, I don't think you're evil nor do I hate you. I do think that you were a horrible sister for those things you said about mum. Not to mention how you thought that she would deliberately leave for no reason-or whatever you thought. But I don't hate you or think you're evil."

"Oh…"

_I suppose that was a little harsh. _"So you can drop that foolish idea."

"…"

_Agh this is awkward. Why doesn't he just say something, his silence is terribly irritating. _"Yes well as exciting as this little _reunion _is I-"

"Perhaps you and I could speak, if you're feeling up to it."

_And then the snake strikes. _"That's fine."

"We shall wait out in the waiting room for you Lucius. Come Draco. I hope you feel better and are up and about soon."

"As do I. Thank you." _Should at least be a little polite, no need to be a horrid bitch. _"So you wanted to talk."

"Yes. You were particularly harsh with my wife on your feelings."

"So?"

"She is struggling with this turn of events. Dealing with issues from her past, she has been quite upset about all of this."

"Really? I'm sure not more so than I. She'll get over it."

"…"

"I apologize but I don't feel sympathy for her. Life is a harsh, cruel and unforgivable world, she would know that if she stood up for her sister when she needed her most."

"You do not understand the pressure of the time."

"Perhaps not. But I understand that my mother did and she defied those pressures. I guess that she was just different. Of course, maybe it is just her and my cousin Sirius that understood the real picture."

"I can tell that attempting to inform you of what those times were like would be useless."

"Most likely. Why would I listen to excuses that caused my mother so much pain all her life?"

"…"

"As you can see, I have no sympathy for the weakness of those that surrounded my mother. At least my aunt Bella had an excuse, insanity is one trait that the Black sisters did not share."

"You shouldn't be so harsh on Narcissa, she loved your mother very much. Seeing you makes I much harder for her to deal with the separation that she's dealt with since your mother's disappearance."

"Really? I'm sure she can't have that much separation issues to deal with, it's not like she left her family, the only world she knew, everything, really she has no excuse. Fine, be sad, be sorry, but she has no right to be so hurt-she did what she was told like a good little girl and didn't have to flee in order to be safe."

"…"

"It is harsh. But I am not able to get over that one aspect, she shall have to wait until I am able to deal with that before I'm not so "harsh" as you put it.

"…"

"You really had no idea about me?"

"No."

"Not one? No hint? Nothing?"

"No."

"Oh…" _And for some reason that saddened me. _"So why are you here?"

"You were found beaten and tortured almost to death. Why wouldn't I be here?"

"I don't know, because you don't know me, you only just found out about our direct relation. If this had still happened and I was just your niece you wouldn't be here."

"I-That is most likely true. I am ashamed to admit."

"You are ashamed to admit? Why? That's the way you've been for your entire life, I was just the daughter of a blood traitor before I came and informed you of our relation-what are you suddenly this whole new man?"

"I am ashamed because this whole situation is horrible. But I am not ashamed because I have-I-well you're my daughter."

"Yes. I know. I told you."

"You're my daughter and I want to be here for you. I want to be a part of your life. I want-I want to have the chance to get to know you and be a father I want-I want to be there for you know even though I wasn't able to do so before."

"Well that's nice of you."

"…"

"I don't really know what you want me to say. I-I would like that but I haven't the slightest clue where to begin and this is somewhat daunting and a little scary."

"I-"

"And you're a little scary." _That was mean. _"I-ok, that was not very nice. I apologize."

"It's-it's alright. Would you like me to stay with you until you rest?"

"You may. If you aren't busy. I'm awfully tired."

"Yes, I know. You look it."

"I'm sure I do. You have yet to ask what I look like. Why?"

"Because, I've learned in my long life of… Adventure's, that is somebody wants to show me something, they'll do so when they're ready. But I must admit that I was about to murder your doctor because of waiting for you to awaken."

"Oh well that's good. I'm not sure when that'll be just to let you know."

"Of course, take your time."

"You may sit if you'd like."

"Thank you. I have-I have brought a letter that your mother wrote me, would you like to hear it, I'm assuming that reading it would be exhausting since your eyes have been under a lot of stress."

"My mother?"

"Yes. She gave it to Dumbledore and he in turn gave it to me. I received it after we spoke."

"Oh. Um, sure."

"Very well. Stop me if it becomes too much."

"Mmhmm."

"_Lucius, my love-_

_I know that this must come as a shock to you, that I would write YOU a letter. But here I am, I cannot even figure why I'm bothering, you have made yourself quite clear what you think of blood traitors like me, but I find that I must write you. _

_First, I want you to know that this is hard for me because I never wanted to leave you, honestly, but I felt that I had to, for reasons that I will go into later. In case you don't know, I wrote letters to Bella and Cissy. Speaking of the two, I hope that you have looked after them appropriotly. While I appreciated Rod for his undying love for my sister, he wasn't capable of looking out for her safely, you know how she can be. The mixture of crazy and love for destruction and dark magic are hard to control, especially in impulsive Bella. So I pray that you were able to keep her on a short leash, one that kept her relatively safe. As for Cissy, I don't fear for her as much as I do for Bella. I know what kind of man you are or rather were, but then, you always did take care of your own, I only wish that you treated her right when you were stressed and upset that your plans were not going as you wanted. But deep down, I know that I am just being a worry wart, you took care of her, I assure you, I was watching. You know she was always my favorite. _

_I don't know how to tell you other than just jump into this head first as Bella does, so here it goes: I was pregnant when I left. That's the main reason. I never loved Ted, I hoped that you never believed that, you knew me better than anyone. Well perhaps Kingsley, but you knew me intimately. It is funny that even now, after all these years, I blush at the thought of our intimacy. You, my first, and even though I gave myself to Ted three times, my only. I would be lying if I didn't say that I didn't think of you those three times-I missed your gentle touch all these years. But I digress, I was pregnant. Twins. A boy. Lucius Narcissian Malfoy. He died at birth. Or rather after Ted hit me one too many times after he found out that I was carrying a boy. Looking back now, I wish that I'd never told him it was twins, that I went along with saying it was one, that it was a girl. Speaking of, Lucius' sister, Nymphadora, no doubt that you two have met or at least crossed paths by the time you get this letter. She is my baby, although I don't think I was a very good mother to her. I named her Nymphadora Belladonna Malfoy, although it'll show up as Tonks should anyone go deep into her files, Albus Dumbledore is an amazing man and if it weren't for him I don't know what I would have done. You must thank him for me. My baby, she is amazing, smart, resiliant, and a Slytherin to the core. Yet she was in Hufflepuff, I was upset that she only was placed there because she thought it was cool-you can only imagine argument I had with that girl after I found out. Happened right in Dumbledore's office, she didn't want to be moved to Ravenclaw, she belonged there if not Slytherin, which was out of the choice. But she did well-top of her class all seven years, quidditch captain her last three, prefect, Head Girl, oh and the only Hufflepuff to recieve perfect marks in Potions all seven years. I don't know how she befriended Severus Snape-but she did. Perhaps it is your charm, she definately knows when to pull that out of her sack of tricks. She's an amazing young women, you should be proud that she is your daughter, even if you didn't know for her entire life. You should know, she's special. Very special. But I won't go into that, that is hers to tell and not mine. _

_Lucius, I love you, still, to this day I love you as sure as the sun rises and sets. I am aware that you are married to my sister, but I don't care. I loved you before Cissy was ever in the picture. I want to apologize for my departure. I know that the main reason was my pregnancy, I didn't want to make my family look like dirt any more so I took the out that would make them appear to be clean of me. That I was just a mess up-one that went bad. It wouldn't be so strange, Sirus went bad, they could blame my departure on him, on his Gryffindor ways. And they did, but it was never his fault, he didn't even know until he was told. I wish I could apologize to him for what he went through, I loved him too, even if he was a sarcastic arse. Another reason, lesser, I didn't, I don't agree with all of that pureblooded nonesense. I'm sorry. I don't. Perhaps I saved us from an unhappy marriage because I would always struggle with your supremist attitude, even if my heart beat for you. I couldn't allow my children to be raised in an environment like that. Looking back now, I'm happy I did leave because Cissy isn't married to a Carrow, I know you knew about that-I couldn't believe daddy wanted to do that to her, just because they were in favor. Disgusting. But you two are good for each other, compatible. I'm sorry that I caused you some embarrassment, a bruised ego, it was never you, it could have never been YOU. Don't think that. I'm sorry that I betrayed you, that I decieved you-I am sorry._

_I just wanted to apologize to you for everything I put you through. I wanted to say I'm sorry for not being brave enough to tell you about my baby. I'm sorry for everything. I love you. And I know that I won't see you again, except for in the picture that rests by my bed. It's of you, me, Cissy, and Bella, our sixth year at your families Christmas Ball. We looked so young, so care free, so-you were so handsome that night. I have kept it with me always and I love that you were a part of my life. Thank you. Thank you for making me whole and giving me the most beautiful gift you could ever give and for once Luc, your money couldn't have bought anything better. I'm sure that Narcissa feels the same about Draco. I'm sorry for everything and I love you so much. Please, be nice to my baby girl Luc, she had no idea that she was yours, I even made her change her appearence so that she couldn't be traced back to you. Only me. I do not expect you to give her expensive gifts, I just want you to protect her if she ever needs it. She is without parents, I know that once I am gone, Ted will disown her. He despises her with a passion, because of you and your pureblooded views. So please, protect her if she should ever need it, I ask you only that. What you do other than that, if that, is up to you and her. Just please, do not be mean with her, when she finds out, I am sure that she will be mad and very disgruntled with me. Baby Dora, she hates that nickname, has your temper, it is loud and powerful, she is so much like you it was sometimes scary. _

_Lucius, I must go. I love you and my breath is fading fast. I wrote the majority of this a long time ago, yet this last part, I write on my dying bed. As the veil is reaching out to me I can only think of you, Cissy, Bella and my little girl. That is unfair to my other children and to Ted, who, for all of his faults, has been relatively good for to me. Just know that I love you with all of my heart. I love Bella. I love Cissy. And I love Nymphadora. Kingsley has been keeping watch over her in your world for many years now, please thank him for me once more. I fear that I have not done so enough and the sickness that has eaten away at my body will not permit me to do so one more time. Lucius, you were my everything and know that no matter what I did to you, how I embarrassed and decieved you, it was for the best. I hope you can see. I won't ask your forgivness for unlike Bella and Cissy, I truly did betray you. I hid from you an heir and heiress. I hid myself from you when I had worked so hard to be the one that was to be yours. _

_Lucius, I love you. Remember that. I always, loved you._

_With all of my heart, my dying breath's, my love for you is enclosed here in this letter. I pray that you can see and feel it. A kiss for you... Just one more time._

_Yours from the beginning and yours until my end,_

_Andromeda Black_

_PS: Never doubt that I loved you. Never, for you were my everything._"

Looking over at the young women that was laying to his right, he saw that she was asleep. So engrossed was he in the letter and this bonding moment that he had failed to see that she had dosed off. Seeing the quill and paper next to the flowers that his son had left he scrolled her a note.

_Dear Miss Tonks,_

_I find that I am at a loss as to how I should address you, I apologize for the formalness of this note, it seemed as though it was the best way to write you. I had not seen that you fell asleep while I was reading the letter, I shall come back another day, perhaps tomorrow and we can try again. Although I would like you to be far more open to Narcissa, I respect that it shall take you time to deal with the emotions surrounding that, perhaps you can sit down and speak with her, get it all out so that you two can have a good relationship. I must admit that I too am not quite sure where to go and how to start this relationship but I suppose we'll find our way. _

_I am greatly pleased to know that you are well and I was deeply distressed at the news that you were missing and even more so when we found you and brought you here. I leave you now, knowing that you shall be breathing the next time that I come by and it shall be my first time leaving the hospital since your admittance. _

_Looking forward to speaking with you again,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_PS: Perhaps you could reach out to Draco, he has yet to say anything but I am sure that he is very intrigued about the idea of having a sibling, he always used to ask for a sister or brother. Now I know that he had both. I pray that you're feeling better when you awake. Until I return._

_LM_

Leaving the note upon the table facing it toward her he gathered his letter, cane, and cape, Lucius Malfoy turned to look at his daughter one last time before exiting, pleased that perhaps he had a chance to be a father-it wasn't too late. He thanked Merlin for that.

* * *

**Well, that's that. Did you like it? Please let me know. Have a wonderful Sunday. –Sevy14**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another update. Rather short, I apologize. Have a good evening and let me know what you think. –Sevy14**

* * *

"How is she father?"

"Asleep. Shall we?"

"You-you're leaving? Lucius, you said that you wanted to be here for her, when she awoke."

"And she has my dear. She will wake up again and I will come see her tomorrow, whether she'll be awake or not, I know not, but she'll be alive."

"Yes. She is out of the critical stage."

"Father am I returning home with you and mother or back to Hogwarts?"

"You shall be returning home with us. We have much to discuss."

"But father. What could there be to discuss? I am aware of my sister, that she is safe and alive now, what else could there be to discuss?"

"Are you questioning me?"

"I-no."

"Good, for a second it sounded like it. Now, let's go, I'm tired and am anxious to get home."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**9:23am**

_Summa said that I should read what she's written in our book and write back. I don't even know if I have the energy to do it, hopefully , this won't be too draining._

_To my dearest Nymphadora-_

_I know how you hate sappy notes and what not but I just can't imagine what other kind of note I could leave you in our journal. Right now you're through the doors here at St. Mungo's fighting for your life and I'm out here sitting with the oddest assortment of people. Imagine how stunned I was when I was called down to the Ministry to help Kingsley locate you when you were missing and Lucius Malfoy came through the floo. It shocked me silly, really it did. Of course you had informed me that he was your biological father but I honestly didn't know he would respond that if something happened and he did. You should've seen how worried he's been. The entire time since we found out about you, I believe that the man really cares about you-or well as much as one can that's just found out he's a father of a 20-something year old. I know how much you detest hearing your age, I mean I would if I were old like you. Just kidding my love. Now, on to what I'm really writing about. This should be no surprise to you, I've been seeing that guy you know, Thomas Lowell, well guess what, I think it's really getting serious. I wanted to tell you in person but I didn't want you to have to go through that whole high pitched shrieking thing that I do when I get really excited, in the hospital and in front of all those people. But yea, anyways, he wants me to move in with him. I told him that I'd have to think about it, I mean, it's only been a year since we've been dating and we've known him since Hogwarts. Anyways yeah, that's my big news. Haha. _

_I am so happy that you are able to read this. I really do love you and you are such a big part of my life that if anything happened to you I'd be destroyed, I think that my life would really be over. Seriously. And don't you roll your eyes at that, it's true. Now, I'm sure that you're tired from reading this so I'll wrap it up. I love you my dear and I can't wait until you're back in my life causing havoc and being the naturally amazing wrecking ball you are. I love you and get well my dear. _

_Yours truly,_

_Summa_

_PS: You had better write me back!_

"Oh Summa…" _I won't write her back, not now. I think I'll rest now. _

* * *

**11:00am **

"You're awake."

"Hmm?"

"You're awake."

"Oh yeah… I just got my potion fix until I go to sleep tonight."

"I'm glad to hear that. I enjoyed being allowed to meet with you yesterday."

"Yes it was… pleasant."

"Yes…"

"Thank you for the note, that was nice of you to leave it for me. I really didn't know what had happened until I read it." _This is slightly awkward, we're awkward. This whole thing is awkward._

"You're welcome. Has the doctor given you an update on your condition?"

"No. He just came in and came out after giving me some potions."

"Ah."

"Yeah…"

"…" _I don't really know what to say to her. This will be a hard path for us, for me. I really just don't know where to begin. How to be a father to her. She's already been raised, by her mother._

"Um, did you come with your son?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because he's standing outside the window."

"He's what? Hmm." _Interesting. _"Is it alright if I wave him in?"

"Sure." _Why the hell would I care? _

"Draco, is there a reason why you're here?"

"I-um… I wanted to see how she was doing."

"I see. Well it's about time I've left, my lunch break is over. Miss Tonks I-"

"Tonks. Just Tonks."

"Yes, well Tonks, I shall return tomorrow, same time work?"

"I'll still be laying here if that's what you mean."

"Yes. Then I'll be back at eleven tomorrow. Have a good day and I hope that you're starting to feel better."

"Thank you."

"Draco, I'll see you when you return home."

"Yes father."

_And then he was gone. Was he scared off by Draco's arrival? Weird. _"So are you gonna stand there and stare at me or are you gonna sit down and talk?"

"I-uh… How are you?"

"My body has been to the veil and back but my brain is working just fine. Oh and I'm held captive here in this damn hospital. How are you?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Well I'm fine. I-This is all just so weird, I mean I have a sister and-and I just don't really know where I stand and where _we_ stand and yeah. That's about it. I'm confused, I guess that's it."

"I think I know how you feel, a little bit. Ha." _That's for sure. _"Really that's an understatement."

"Yeah."

"So you wanted to talk then? To get to know one another?"

"Yes. If that's alright with you, I mean-if you want to know one another; that is if you want to."

"I think that we could work something out."

"Really? I'm relieved to hear that to be honest, I-uh-I thought that maybe you might not want to."

"Well I suppose that's a reasonable thought. But I'm open to see if we can have a relationship of sorts. But I'm really tired all of a sudden so maybe you could come back later and we can talk more."

"Yeah sure, tonight, maybe I can bring you something to eat?"

"That would be cool, the food here sucks."

"Yeah. So I'll see you around five then?"

"Five it is. And bring whatever you like, I eat pretty much everything."

"Alright. See you later."

"Later." _What a strange boy. He totally wanted to say more, ask me something else. Strange boy. Stranger family. Just a strange situation. And now I'm exhausted, but at least I'm getting a free meal out of this. Ha. Wonder what he'll bring me to eat, hopefully it'll be delicious. _

* * *

**And that's that for now. As for those of you that have been reviewing, thank you so much. It really makes writing this so much easier and the drive to continue this even stronger. :) Have a good night. –Sevy14**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my friends, I'm sorry for the draught it has been a very busy end of the school year for me but now it is summer so you can look forward to more updates. Yippie! I hope that you are all well and that you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading! –Sevy14**

* * *

**4:45pm**

"You're awake."

_Early bird gets the worm. _"You're early." _Mother used to say something about Lucius being early to everything… I think._

"I-Yes, father put a big emphasis on being early to any meeting, so now I show up early to everything."

"Understandable, that is a good way to live your life, of course, this isn't a meeting, and I won't be leaving anytime soon." _Wonder what he got me to eat. Poor kid looks scared, wonder why._

"Uh I can leave and come back in 20 minutes if that'll-"

"No, no, no, now is fine. Don't just stand there in the doorway-besides, you've brought food… I hope."

"Yes I've brought food." _She's kind of funny, probably a side affect from a drought or something. _"I brought some salad, a few sandwiches, some juice, four chicken legs, oh and then some dessert. You don't mind if it's made by house elves do you?"

_House elves… Of course they would have house elves still, do I mind, not terribly I suppose, mums food would have been better; but mum isn't here. _"That's fine."

"Oh ok good." _She didn't look happy to be having house elf made food. _"Um here you go."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

_This all looks delicious. _"Are you ok Mr. Malfoy? You're fidgeting. Should I call the doctor and have him look at you?"

"I, oh uh no, I'm fine just nervous I suppose."

"Ah I see."

"And um you can call me Draco if-if you want, Mr. Malfoy sounds like my-I mean our father." _Oops way to sound insensitive and selfish. _

"Hahahahahaha it's ok. I don't necessarily consider your father my father."

"I-how do you mean?"

"Draco, stop hovering over the door, pull up a chair, and relax, I promise I won't bite you."

"O-ok."

"What I meant by that is-hey, no lettuce and the skins of the tomatoes have been cut off."

"Oh I'm sorry my mum and I don't like lettuce or the skins of tomatoes, I suppose the elves just made it the regular way I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? This is exactly how I like my sandwiches." _Weird, genetic apparently because mother had her sandwiches the same way. _

"…"

"So why are you so nervous?"

"Because it's weird having a-a sister. I mean, I've always been an only child and-and I've always been alone so now the thought that I've always had a sister out there is kind of scary. It-it makes me wonder if I ever had any other brothers or sisters… And seeing father so worked up over you being here and in this condition was unnerving, I-I hope that he would be like that if it were me, I don't think I'd ever seen him so worked up except for when the Dark Lord… Well in the past when mum and I have been threatened but other than that never. And I-I'm rambling I apologize that is very rude of me."

"Stop apologizing it's irritating and you're doing nothing wrong. Besides, your rambling is nice to hear, all I hear is doctor reports all day and the screaming of people down the hall and on other floors. You can ramble all you want for all I care."

"I-ok."

_He looks very nervous still, wonder what it is, probably scared or hates hospitals or something like that. _"As for your father being in such a snit about me being in here, you don't have to worry about him caring. If it were you, the doctor that took care of you would've been a million times more competent, the best in the field, and you'd be cured, home, and flying on your broom. Your father would be more worried about you than he could ever be about me, have no fear of that." _Seriously, why would he think that Lucius doesn't care about him, he's his only son, heir to the line, and is the only child he's raised. _"So no worries, I'm not trying to steal your father, I assure you that is not my intention by informing him of what my mother told me." _Why would I want to steal his father? I've been fine without one up until mother told me about him, why do I need one now?_

"I-I didn't mean to sound that way, it's weird having a sibling after being an only child is all I meant."

"No worries. Thank you for the food. It is very good. Now, you're still nervous and fidgeting so why don't you tell me the real reason why you're still agitated."

"I-well do you know who hurt you?"

_That was not expected, sure isn't as smooth talking as his father is, I'm sure that'll be fixed by the time he enters the Ministry political scene and Malfoy Inc.. _"Not very subtle, but to answer your question, no, I don't know who hurt me, or why. Kingsley won't allow me to see the case file, no matter I shall find out soon after I get released."

"Oh… How are you feeling?"

"Tired one moment, rested the next, mostly tired though, I'm really an illusion at the moment. I look as though I'm healed, as though I should be released soon, but the truth of the matter is that I'm far from healthy and I'm not sure exactly when they will release me. No matter, that'll give me plenty of time to get done what needs to get done."

"Oh… At least your external injuries have healed up nicely you really don't even look like anything's happened to you."

"Thank you. Have you been out of school since I was brought here?"

"Yes. Father said that we should all be able to get here and be here if you needed it."

"Ah…" _That is interesting. _"Well I must insist that you return to school, you're not helping yourself f if you're here missing classes. Besides, I'm sure your friends have many questions as this is most likely plastered across the papers by now."

"I-ok."

"Do not think that I am not grateful-I am, it has been nice observing you in a situation where I don't have to follow you around, it has been refreshing."

"Follow me?"

"Yes. I'm an Auror."

"I know that."

"During the war, Kingsley made it my job to know everything about your family, make sure that you're safe and accounted for, needless to say, I followed you around a lot."

"I didn't know that."

"Nobody did."

"Nobody?!"

"Nobody but Kingsely and myself."

"Why was that your job? Couldn't you have been used for something else, wouldn't that have been a better use of your skills?"

"Yes. I could've been used for something better, more productive, and that was my thinking on it at the time. I felt as though he was punishing me for something I did. Now, I know it's because he wanted to make sure that my-my relatives were safe and always had Ministry protection, it also help me learn about you all individually, which was a good thing now that I think about it." _Very good because now I can read them without them realizing I'm doing it-well Lucius might be able to he's a very observant man._

"Oh so he's known all along about your mother and-and…?"

"Yes, I guess he and Dumbledore are the only ones she's had contact with in this world since she left."

"Wow. I couldn't imagine doing that." _Not seeing anyone that I knew or any place that was familiar to me. That's just insane. _

"Thank you for stopping by to bring me more food and talk a bit. Do you feel less nervous?"

"You're welcome. A little, it's a little nerve wracking knowing that my father had a child before me and that she is one of the Ministry's best Aurors.

"Haha, that's understandable. I think I'm going to try and sleep now, you are welcome to owl me if you would like to, if not, perhaps we'll see each other around."

"I-alright that sounds good. Get well soon."

"Thank you and remember that no matter what anybody says, he's always going to be your father before he is mine."

"I-ok. Good night. I'll owl you sometime."

"Very well. Good evening." _And then the prodigal son was gone. He relaxed a little at the end, but still not much. The food was delicious though, regardless of who made it. Man! I wish there were TV here, this place sucks without one. _

* * *

**9:00pm**

"Do you think she's mad that I'm here?"

"No she's not mad, that's an absurd idea."

"Lucius, I hardly think that taking that tone with me is necessary, I was merely asking a question."

"Narcissa, she's asleep, she can't be mad if she isn't aware that we're here."

"I-"

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, while I do not mean to sound rude, I find myself wondering what you're doing here at this time."

"You're awake."

"Yes."

"We did not wake you I hope?"

"You did, but no ill feelings Mrs. Malfoy, sleeping as much as I have been lately is not good for ones system."

"I think your doctor would beg to differ."

"Yes well…. He isn't the one sleeping sir and I feel as though this much sleep is detrimental to my health."

"Mmm…"

"I apologize I'm snapping at you two. What brings you here?"

"Narcissa and I thought you might want something to eat, isn't that what you said dear?"

"I-oh yes. I've brought some homemade chicken soup-"

"While your thought to bring me food was nice your son stopped by earlier and gave me some food."

"Oh…" _She really doesn't like me. I wish I could do something that would make her at least be nice to me._

_Why is Lucius looking at me like that? Oh yeah, giving her a chance or something, what did he say last time we talked? I don't know. Be nice. Be nice… Right. _"Did you say it was homemade Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Yes, I did. I-I made it actually, I haven't cooked in a long while, since I was a little girl but I remember when I was in the hospital after I had Draco my mothers recipe of chicken soup made being stuck here a little more bearable."

"Oh…" _It's probably the same recipe mum used. _"Well I uh, I suppose I could have some, I was thinking about chicken soup earlier."

"Really?! Perhaps that's why I thought to make some out of the blue, I don't cook anymore you know."

_Yeah because you have an army of elves to do it for you. _"Oh, well uh I'm sure it'll be good, cooking is like riding a bike after not riding one, oops sorry muggle phrase, it's easy to do, even if it's been awhile." _Haha. The look on their faces was funny. _

"Oh you don't have anything to drink with it, it's going to be very hot, let me run and get you a drink for it."

"No it's ok, I…Never mind."

"My wife is very nervous if you couldn't tell."

"Yeah."

"She's nervous that you hate her."

"I don't hate her. I told both of you that, I just don't like how she treated my mum. There is a distinct difference."

"Well she-"

"If I hated her, then I would treat her the way I treat Ted."

"…"

"But I don't. So she should stop being nervous."

"How is the soup?"

"Hot." _Really hot._

"I figured but other than that?"

"Good." _Not as good as mum's but then again Mrs. Malfoy doesn't cook, mum did._

"That's good to hear, she'll be relieved to know that."

"You're going to tell her I think it's good?"

"While my first instinct is to think that you're serious, my gut is telling me that your jesting with me."

"Perhaps, you'll find out I guess."

"…"

_Ahh, the raised eyebrow, I wonder if Severus learned that from him. _"So what's the real reason why she's here?"

"Soup."

"Soup and…?"

"She wants to talk about your mother with you."

_Really… _"It was nice of you to visit Mr. Malfoy, but I'm tired and I'm afraid that I am going to rest now."

"Tonks I-"

"Ms. Tonks and good night."

"We're not leaving. Just because you don't want to talk about it doesn't mean that she can't talk to you about it."

"Yes it does. The topic is not open for discussion and the idea that it was, was a stupid one. Your presence is no longer wanted here."

"We are not-"

"Lucius what are you two arguing about?"

"I told her what you wanted to talk to her about."

"I-Oh…"

"As I told your husband Mrs. Malfoy, the topic is not open for discussion. Thank you for visiting but I'm afraid that I am tired and wish to rest. Good night."

"I-alright, I'll just leave the water here for you. I-"

"Narcissa we are not leaving."

"You are leaving Mr. Malfoy, either you leave willingly or I get the doctors to make you leave."

"…"

"Lucius let us leave. Ms. Tonks, I shall leave these letters here with you, they're from your mother to Bellatrix and I, you are free to read them."

"It is not necessary."

"I'm leaving them all the same and I'm sorry that our visit upset you. Perhaps we'll stop by at a later date. Good evening. Come along Lucius."

* * *

"…" _How dare they think that they can just come back here, bring soup and think that everything will be right as rain and then bring up my mother… What world do they live in where that is acceptable?! I don't understand, especially him when I told him yesterday that I was not interested in speaking with his wife about my mother. _

"Tonks."

"I-What are you doing back here?! Get out! I don't want to talk to you or-or her! Leave I-"

"Do _not _speak to me in that way."

"You can't tell me what to do or how to act. I am a grown woman."

"While you may be a grown woman you are still _my _child. Regardless of the fact that we didn't know of each others relation until recently, you are _not _and I repeat _not ever_ going to speak to me or my wife like that again. Am I understood?"

"I understand, but that does not mean that I'm going to listen to what you say." _Out of your bloody mind if you think I am._

"…"

"I'm not, so don't expect me to."

"Draco informed me of your conversation earlier."

"That's nice."

"…"

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to be jealous get all teary eyed that you two had father son time, when I was never able to have that? I'm not. I've grown up my whole life not having a father, and now that you are in my life I'm not going to get all mushy. I'm not a mushy person."

"I do not expect you to be a "mushy person" as you put it. But I do expect you to be respectful and courteous towards us, we are your elders and I refuse to believe that Andromeda raised her daughter to act this way."

"I don't think you know anything about my mother except for what you read in the letter she left you."

"You're right, my knowledge on your mother is limited, but that doesn't mean that I didn't know her or her values."

"…"

"I shall bid you a good evening, but tomorrow we shall be back. Read the letters that my wife left you, perhaps they'll be eye opening, perhaps not. But I do expect you to be more respectful when I visit tomorrow morning."

"…"

"Good evening Nymphadora."

"Don't call me that, I hate that name."

"That is your given name, and I shall use it if I wish to. Oh Severus gave this to give you. Good evening."

"Stupid… chicken soup…mum… stupid…" _Ugh that made me so mad. I need a sleeping drought. Now! Maybe I'll feel better in the morning and then I can pick up this conversation with _daddy. _I can't wait! Hmmf. _

* * *

**Well there was a little update. I apologize for its shortness. Until next time though, happy reading and remember: REVIEW! Hehe! :) -Sevy14**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys how are you? I apologize for not updating in so long. At the moment I don't have internet so I'm way behind, but here is an update for you. I hope you enjoy. Happy reading. –Sevy14**

* * *

_I have to admit, I was slightly upset that Narcissa Malfoy had come to see me last night. I know that I must be childish but when I see her I see my mother, a topic which is very sore for so many reasons now, not just because of her death. Sighing I rub my eyes and look over at the clock, 7:00am in the morning I think groaning to myself. I move to sit up only to find that painful, my arms don't seem to want to work right, of course, when one has been beaten up as much as I have I suppose it's normal but still… Startled from my thoughts I jump and begin to struggle when a hand reaches out from the darkness and grabs my wrist. _"Get off of me. Let go." _I say panting and trying to struggle knowing that it is futile because of my weak state. _

"_Nymphadora Belladonna Malfoy_! Cease your struggles I am trying to help you." _Bloody hell she's feisty, even in her condition._

_What the? _"Mr. Malfoy?" _Why is he here? Can he even be here at this hour? _

_Sighing,_ "I believe I told you to call me Lucius."

"Yes and I told you to call me Tonks," I respond irritably. "Now, are you going to tell me why you're here, it's seven in the morning."

"Watching you."

_That's a little creepy. _"Why?"

"Because Nymphadora-"

"Will you please call me Tonks, I hate that name." _More than anyone can imagaine I hate it._

"It is your given name, one that you should use over _that _name. Why do you prefer it anyhow?"

"What? Tonks? Because that's what everyone's always called me when they weren't making fun of my name. It's just easire okay." _I saying sighing exasperatively. _

_Interesting. _"I payed a visit to Mr. Tonks last evening."

"What?!" _Did he just say that he visited dad? _"Why would you do that? I mean do you-I-why?"

"It was all rather comical, I suppose I could find a way to show you the meeting, as for the details, best not discuss it here in public don't you think?"

"I-what? I don't care if people know stuff about me, nor do I care if they know stuff about you."

"You might not whereas I do, so that conversation is best saved for another day and time."

"Then why did you bring it up?" _If you're not going to tell me it was stupid to say anything._

_Now that I've gone and upset her time to push even more buttons. _"Now, about last night."

"No. We are not talking about it. I shall pretend it was all a horrible dream-a nightmare."

"We will talk about your mother at some point, why put it off?"

"Why do what you want me to do when I can do it when I want?"

"…"

"I'm just saying, I'm not easily intimidated into talking."

"I am aware."

_He's smiling at my comment. Why? Lucius Malfoy is a strange man, must be all the years of dark arts and crucios. _"Why are you smiling at me?"

"Your comment amused me."

"Why did it amuse you?

"Because I would not expect a child of mine to be easily intimidated."

"Oh…" _Weird. _"Right well, just so you know, her soup was okay, mums was better but of course she cooked all the time, when your wife does not."

"You're telling me this why Nymphadora?"

_Humph. I hate that name! _"I-I guess because I would not be against her bringing more sometime." _My answer surprised me just as much as it surprised him I'm sure. The sincerity in my voice was geniuine as was the look on my face, I had scrunched my nose as I spoke, something I try not to do because it usually is a sign that something has touched me and I'm fighting off some emotion. I turn away from his gaze for a moment to look out the window, when I return my eyes to his face I see it's gone pensive and he has a strange look, questioning perhaps? His left eyebrow is cocked it appears to be ready to arch but does not and falls down into place, only a person that had studied Lucius Malfoy would have noticed it-I did. I shrug my shoulders and then look down at my hands. _

"I shall inform her of that." _I had not expected those words to come out of her mouth, but they were geniune. _"I am curious, not that you need answer, but in your true skin, do you have the same mannerisms?"

_I look up at him startled a bit by his question. I suppose Malfoy's are good at throwing others off. Smiling softly I look at him for a minute, I can see him studying my face and I look back breathing deeply before I asnwer. _"Yes I do have the same mannerisms, why?"

"It is interesting to me that you scrunched up your nose a minute ago." _I can tell she is about to inquire why so I hurry on, noticing that I haven't much time before work. _"Your mother did the same thing when she said something true unexpectedly, Draco and Narcissa do it as well." _I fall silent for a minute but then smirk a bit, _"Of course, your aunt Bellatrix probably did as well but her face was almost always a permanent snarl so I cannot be positive." _Looking at her she's staring, her face blank and I cannot be because she is masking her emotions or not._

"Oh…" _I didn't know how to respond to that. I guess I haven't really studied my expressions or my face really other that noticing that I look a lot like him. Perhaps sometime I will. We fall silent and he looks at me as I look at him. _

"I have fifteen minutes before I must be at work, perhaps I will visit later this evening, if not, then tomorrow at noon work for you?" _Smiling somewhat at my question, we both know that she is not going to be anywhere but here tomorrow at noon._

_I scowl, his jest although cloaked, not amusing to me. _"It is fine. You know I will be here no matter what."

_Smirking I rise_, "That I do. That I do." _Walking towards the door I turn just as I reach it, _"I've sent Draco back to school, he seemed urgent to return, know why?"

"Maybe." _I respond smirking back at him._ "Of course, then again, maybe I don't." _He smirks, bows his head and turns leaving me alone once again. I sit there for a couple of minutes staring at the door before it donned on me that during our conversation this morning it was the first time I'd seen him smile a geniune smile. The realization made me smile as I remembered how it looked-it looked just like mine. Grabbing a piece of parchment that was left on my bedside table I scratch a note out on it and then call upon Severus' elf, thankful for once that he'd given me permission to use Cork whenever I needed to since he didn't use him all that much. _"Cork." _With a small pop Cork appeared and stared at me before coming over to the bed._

"Missy Dors called upon Corks this mornings?"

_I smile at his use of my name. Cork is probably the only being alive that it didn't bother me that he refered to me by my given name, even if he couldn't pronounce it so he called me "Dors" instead. _"Yes, please take this to Lucius Malfoy at Malfoy Inc. and give this to Severus."

"That is alls you be needings Missy Dors?"

"Yes Cork, thank you." _And he disappeared with a small pop. I sigh and rest my head back allowing myself to fall victim to the sleep which beckoned me._

* * *

**POP!**

"Mister Lucius Malfoy?"

_An elf squeaked at me. Instantly I see that he is Severus' and my mood lightens and then darkens. What has that boy done and gone now, I've told him to lay off of the golden trio, especially that Miss Granger. _"Yes Cork?"

"This is fors yous."

"Very well. You may go." _I dismiss him. Staring at the spot he once occupied I sigh and look at the parchment in my hand. Noticing that it isn't from Severus, he always uses his letterhead, "I have to get my money's worth," he goes on and on about that damn set. Regardless of the fact that I bought it for him as a graduation present so many years ago and he doesn't even know how much it cost. I put it down on my desk and run a few spell checks over it and then some that aren't so legal, but one can never be too safe. As much as I hate to admit it, that crazy coot Moody is right, "Constant vigilance," is the best way to survive. Satisfied with the safeness of the parchement I open it,_

_**Mr. Malfoy or Lucius,**_

_**I suppose you'll have to do with me calling you both since you continue to call me Nymphadora. Which I might add is a trifle irritating, feel free to cease with that whenever you like-sooner being prefered over later.**_

_I chuckle a bit at her words, continuing on I read,_

_**This morning's visit was unexpected and different. I find myself not satisfied with your answer as to why you were there when I awoke. Were you there all night or just this morning and do you intend on making it a habit? Have you been watching me since you have been allowed to see me? How did you get in, visiting hours were over just shortly after you left last evening. I suppose for now that is all, I am rather bored here, of course, you know all about being bored working for the Ministry, I can't say for your company though, I don't know much about it, I'm sure it's boring-all grown up work is. **_

_Smirking, I surmise that she is in a good mood and the thought crosses my mind why she felt necessary to write me only moments after I left. I tuck it away for later._

_**I am going to sleep now since that is the only escape from this dreary place that I have. A few more questions though, this first one very invasive, we wouldn't be family if it weren't. **_

_In parentheses she's put, __**(I don't really expect you to answer this, but I've just wondered since I've been in here) **__reading on her question shocks me, my thoughts going blank._

_**In Azkaban, was sleeping the best way to deal with your sentence, or was that not enjoyable also? I find that the amount of screaming I hear since I've started my stay here at St. Mungos is rather irriating, I am just wondering if sleep was your escaping vice as it is mine. **_

_Again in parentheses she writes, __**(I would also appreciate it if you didn't mention that last bit to anyone, especially Severus). **__I sigh my thoughts spinning at the thought of my prison term._

_**Now that I've most definitely struck a nerve, what did you and him(you know who I refer to) talk about during your visit? It was terribly cruel of you to mention it and then not elaborate, just so you know. **_

_Again I sigh knowing that she will pester me about it until I tell her. Of course, I only wanted to prepare her in case Ted Tonks wrote her out of the blue, sighing I continue on to read._

_**I really do wish to know as I am sure you can tell. Well, that is all for now really I am very tired, or rather my body is. While unexpected your visit was still nice, I (and you must know that this is particularily hard for me to admit) I appreciated you coming to see me. I do have one request of you, since you will be visiting the Ministry at some point I'm sure to speak with Kingsley, tell him that I'd appreciate it if he wouldn't keep me in the dark, to respond to me letters or I will come down there and see him myself-I think we all know that is not a safe thing for me to do, and that I would appreciate (you also had better not repeat this to anyone-especially your wife) a picture of my mum, I have nothing of her here. Right, now that this short note has become a letter. I bid you goodday. **_

_**Tonks (feel free to use this name when you address me via letter and in person)**_

_Her persistancy at the wish for me to call her by that bloody man's name is amusing and I take note of it; although not seriously considering heeding her request to use it. The other requests though were surprising, especially that of requesting a picture of her mother. I'm sure that can be done soon enough-perhaps I shall have Narcissa bring a picture, yes I think that will be good. No doubt Nymphadora will be displeased but that does not bother me a bit. About to file the letter away in my robe I see an arrow my eyes follow it, unfolding the bottom I see,_

_**PS: You smiled a geniune smile today, I wasn't sure if you knew that or not(probably do) but I just wanted to inform you of that fact. **_

_There was a smudge where she wiped out a spot and then continued on._

_**To give you a piece of the puzzle, I love puzzles by the way, your smile, not the smirk that you are known for but your real smile, the one I saw today, it matches my own. **_

_There was nothing else. At her admission my heart had stopped and left me shocked, I realized that I'd stopped breathing as well. Her admission was so unexpected that I didn't know how to feel but I felt it as I put the letter away in my robe, a small warming within my core. The same warm feeling I had gotten when Draco had said "Dada" for the first time, or when he rode his first broom. There was no mistaking the feeling, it made me happy. Breifly I wondered where that left me in regards to her, to our relationship, especially because I had no idea what she thought or felt-she's been shuttered about it. Pulling out a piece of parchment I write her a quick note,_

_**Nymphadora,**_

_**Do not expect me to use that man's name in reference to you since your mother saw fit not to give it as your last name. I anticipate your argument on this, if it were your last name then it would really be your last name. I suppose it is partly my pride stopping me from bowing to your request but it is also the fact that he was not good to you so his name does not need to be associated with you. Besides, you're better than the likes of him. I do not mean that in a blood way, I meant that only you have become successful without that mans help, why should you honor him by using his name? I ask you to consider publicly relinquishing that title and taking up your rightful surname. I am not opposed and I will claim you should you choose. Your upbringing, regardless of my views in the past, does not bother me. This has been long enough though, we shall continue our conversation at a later time. Until then, sleep well.**_

_**Lucius**_

_**PS: There is no way to escape the insanity of Azkaban. To dream a happy dream would be to invite the dementors to invade and take them away. **_

_Stashing the letter with hers, I take note to give it to Narcissa when she goes and takes a picture to Nymphadora. I look at the clock and then at my desk, shaking my head I try to clear my thoughts and focus on the business meeting that I have in less than an hour._

* * *

**That's it. I hope you enjoyed the little banter between them. I know the house elf part was a bit random but I thought it would be a nice touch since Tonks and Severus are such good friends. Well, let me know what you thought. Until next time, happy reading. –Sevy14**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I know a long wait between updates. Sorry. But here is an update now. I hope you all are doing well and this is good enough for you guys. Have a great day. And remember, I own nothing. –Sevy14**

* * *

_Sick and tired of being sick and tired I thought to myself. Since Lucius' visit this morning I really hadn't done much aside from sleep, think about Kingsley and why he won't let me in on anything, nor have I thought about Mrs. Malfoy much-although, I suppose in retrospect I was a bit harsh with her, but what could she expect? I mean, she did just abandon mum because she stood up for what she believed in, which is so cowardly, I don't care what the times were like. Grow a backbone. I turn my head over to look at the clock it's only 2:00pm in the afternoon. My life has taken a very strange turn since I had to go "collect" Lucius to go to prison. I frown, it would have been nice for all of this to happen when mother was still alive but I guess I can't have everything my way. A knock at my door startles me and I look up. Ted Tonks is there, staring at me, his face calm, but it usually is before he strikes-at least that's what has happened in the past. I struggle to sit up, mentally cursing my bodies weakness, finally sitting I continue to stare at him and not feeling any safer. Still in the doorway, he's staring at me, I can't even tell what he's thinking and I'm praying that someone would come-anyone. _"Why are you here?"

"Why shouldn't I be here Nymphadora? I'm your father aren't I?"

_His answer irked me. _"No. No you're not. You never acted as my father, nor are you my biological father, so why are you here?" _I was mentally screaming to anyone I could think of; the doctor, or a nurse, Dumbledore, Severus, Kingsley, Summa, hell even Lucius-anyone to come. _"Why are you here?" _Slowly he walked closer to the edge of the bed until he leaned forward, resting his hands upon the bed. _

"I just want to talk."

_And then, as though my prayers have been answered, the doctor shows up, _"Sir, are you supposed to be here?" _He turns quickly, shocked that someone has shown up. I'm thankful that it's times for me to take my pills. Again, my doctor asks, _"Sir, are you supposed to be here?"

"Yes. I'm her father."

_The doctor looks at me and he gives a short nod in my direction. _"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, she isn't receiving visitors at this time."

_Ted looks at me and then back at the doctor. Frowning he nods and then exits but not before turning to me and saying, _"I'll come back at another time, we have much to discuss Nymphadora."

_After he'd walked out of view, a nurse enters and the doctor comes over to me, _"Are you alright?"

"Yes," _I say nodding, _"Do you think you'd be able to get Headmaster Dumbledore over here as soon as possible?"

"Yes of course, would you like me to get a hold of anyone else?"

_Thinking for a minute I finally nod, _"Yes, Kingsley as well, I must speak with him too. Tell him it's of the upmost importance." _He nods and then leaves, but not before instructing the nurse to stay with me just in case. For once, I was glad for the doctor's meddling ways in my life and for the girlish irritating mannerisms. _

* * *

**And that's enough for this chapter. I hope that you like it. Have a great day and please let me know what you think. Until next time, happy reading. –Sevy14**


	10. Not an Update

Dearest readers, or what's left of you anyways. I must apologize for my long absence after what was a flurry of activity. I've gotten very caught up in my senior year of college and writing fanfiction has taken a backseat. For that, I apologize. Because I know that it leaves you all hanging, especially without an explanation. As for my stories, I will continuing them all, and I will start working on them again this weekend, and hopefully be updating more frequently than I have been. Once again, I apologize and I hope that you're still here, ready to read some fanfiction. : ) Have a lovely evening and a good week. Until the next update(which will be starting this weekend sometime), I bid you well.

-Sevy14


	11. Chapter 11

**I know that I have been gone for quite awhile, I apologize. I am now done with school though-for good, and thus, have much more time for writing. I have been working on brainstorming ideas so I am not at a total loss here and I hope that this chapter lives up to your long wait. I hope to be updating much more frequently than I had been previously and to those of you that are still with me, thank you. Please enjoy. Happy reading. –Sevy14**

* * *

"Kingsley, whatever are you doing here?"

"Headmaster, I'm sure we're here for the same reason… Whatever it may be."

"Yes, I suppose you are right, but perhaps our purposes are different."

"I assume so."

The two continue on in silence until they are approached by the doctor. "Thank you for coming so quickly. She had a visitor, one that said he was her father. But it was not Mr. Malfoy. She seemed uneasy so I dismissed him and asked a nurse to stay with her until you arrived."

"Thank you for alerting the ministry so quickly. We shall keep you informed on any back history that we gather, so that your reports may be not only up to date but accurate as well."

"Thank you, this way gentlemen."

"Tonks are you alright?"

Of course Kingsley would react in this manner when his eyes set upon me. "Yes, yes I'm fine. Curious as to why Ted was here, but fine. Headmaster." I say in acknowledgement. He nods and then guides the doctor outside, presumably to talk to him, but one can never be sure with Dumbledore.

"Did he say anything?"

"Yes, that he wanted to talk and that he is my father, why else would he be here." I look at Kingsley and then turn my head away, "Rather stupid of him to say something like that. Since when has ever been my father?"

Putting a hand on her shoulder, she doesn't move. "Do you feel as though he was here to do you harm?"

I turn my head back to Kingsley, "All Ted has ever done is harm me." He just nods and sits back, looking at me. "What?"

"You are still quite weak, but clearly unprotected here."

"I am not weak!" I say defiantly.

Chuckling, "Dora, I have known you your whole life. If ever a moment you were weak, it is now. And it is perfectly acceptable for you to be so. What is not acceptable is for you to be unprotected." She starts, "I have no doubt that in a few more days you will be much better, stronger, but now, you do not have the means physically or magically to defend yourself." She sits back, a sigh escapes her lips, the puff of air rising and blowing her hair up. "If anything were to happen to you while in this state I would never forgive myself. I have very few grievances with myself, recently they are all associated with you-allow me to do the right thing in regards to your well being, and with your knowledge, please?"

I look at him and fold my arms over my chest. "I think that I can defend myself just fine."

Sighing, "I know. But not at the moment. I can practically see how weak you are."

"Whatever Kingsley." I say, but I know that he is right, and I know he knows that I know this. "Where do you plan to put me?"

"I have not yet thought of that. I just wanted to be sure you were okay and your recovery was going as planned."

I shiver a little, he doesn't acknowledge it though, "Well externally I'm healed. Internally is another story."

"It often is. Has the doctor spoken to you about the internal damage and anything you can do for them?"

"No and no. But he is not the one I wish to speak with." I say looking at him pointedly.

"You wish to know about your case and what has been done, if there has been progress?"

"You know me so well," I respond, perhaps a bit bratty.

"I do. Which is why I will not reveal anything to you until we have enough intelligence gathered and until your well enough to help, if not, then you'll attempt to do so in a weakened state, and that, is something I and the auror department cannot afford." She glowers at me and I sigh, raising my hand to my forehead. "I apologize but too much has been kept from you and I wish only to give you information when you can use it, use it without getting killed. Then all of my hard work at finding ways to keep you safer than others would be a waste and I would have failed you and your mother."

"I know. But I want to help. I want to-"

"And you will… When you are better. Until then, rest, and enjoy your vacation."

"I hate vacations."

"Yes, I'm aware, you've yet to take one."

We look up at the noise at the door. Headmaster Dumbledore enters the room and paces for a minute.

"Ms. Tonks or Malfoy, which would you prefer?"

In shock for a second my brain didn't think and I stood there staring at him before thinking to respond. "I'd be alright if you just called me Tonks like usual."

"Very well, Tonks, you are not safe here, that much is clear. While Theodore is not an immediate threat, that we know of, his presence and easy access is somewhat of a worry. Do you have argument with being moved?"

I look from him to Kingsley before responding, "Did you two talk about this? Because if you did, you don't seem to remember."

He smiles, "We did not. But I am glad that Kingsley feels the same as I. But that does not mean the question is off the table, do you have any arguments with being moved to a safer place?"

"Oh but I shall miss the food and company of the doctors." I say, my tone sickening.

The headmaster smiling a small smile, "Well, I'm sure that can be fixed quite easily if you desired."

I shake my head. "No, no it's fine. Where do you plan to move me? Hogwarts?" I suppose Hogwarts wouldn't be that bad. Although, it can be a bit creepy at times.

Looking at me a minute he waits and then answers, "No… I was thinking somewhere that protection is not just in the walls of where you'd be residing but with those that could put forth much energy at your protection."

I look at him and then at Kingsley. "St. Mungo's private hospital?"

He smiles, "No. What about with your father?"

My mouth drops in shock. "You-you cannot be serious?"

"Why ever not? Lucius, I'm sure would be more than happy to give you shelter as well as protect and aid in your recovery. It is most likely, the safest place for you in this world."

I shake my head, "What is safer than Hogwarts?"

"Malfoy Manor. While your differences with Narcissa are expected and extreme, the blood in your veins is one case where blood does in deed matter. If you are on that soil, you are much better protected by the magic of the family, land, and manor than you could be anywhere else."

"That is preposterous-Kingsley, tell him." I say, looking at him, wide-eyed.

"Unfortunately, Albus is correct Dora, and while you wish not to acknowledge it, you know it is true."

I shake my head and lean back. Shocked that I had been leaning forward, I hadn't known it. Then I felt the tiredness take over and it felt like I couldn't keep awake. "Kingsley, I'm tired. I can't… I can't…" I struggle to keep my eyes open, "Stay please." And then I was out, the darkness taking over me and I'm falling into the abyss.

I awaken to find a blurry Kingsley in front of me, reading some pamphlet. "Kingsley." I say as I sit up.

Looking up, "Ah, you're awake." Rising from the bedside chair I walk to the hallway. "She is awake."

"What time is it?" I ask, my head spinning, from what I do not know. The doctor comes in followed by Severus, the headmaster, and I groan, Lucius Malfoy. I look at Kingsley as the doctor is checking my vitals, "Really?"

He sighs and takes my hand. "I know you are opposed, but it is the safest place for you."

"Kingsley you know." He nods. "You _know_!" He nods more fervently. Of course he knows how I feel.

Leaning forward until I can feel his breath upon my ear, "Honey, I know. But please, just, just trust me and Albus. Even Severus agrees. This is for the best."

"Whatever!" I say closing my eyes. The emotions in me swirling up and taking over. I feel a tear slip out and he wipes it away. "I can't believe you'd subject me to this. You, of all people."

"I wouldn't unless I had to. Please trust me, I know how much this hurts you, but I only want you to be safe and to heal without interruption and quickly. This is the only way."

"You are so on my shit list right now." I say and slip my hand from his. He sighs and stands. Leaning down he kisses my forehead and I sniff in distaste-even if it did make me feel better. Kingsley was the closest thing I'd ever had for a father.

"Lucius, a word?"

I watch as Kingsley and Lucius Malfoy walk into the hallway and I wish I could hear what was being said. My thoughts interrupted by Severus' voice.

"He loves you like a daughter, and wouldn't send you to the Manor unless he thought it was for the best, you know that right?"

"Well duh Sev. but it's just so-so-ugh! I can't stand her. And-and ugh!" Words leaving fill my brain but I can't speak. My tongue failing me just irritates me further and I sigh forcefully.

**Out in the hallway:**

"She didn't seem to hate me when I spoke with her earlier."

"Lucius, it is not you that she has issue with-this you know." He looks past me down the hall way before looking back.

"I'm aware, but I didn't think she felt this strong about Narcissa. Cissy didn't even do anything to Andy."

A small smile. "Perhaps that's one of her qualms. Your wife did nothing as her sisters name was smeared across the wizarding world in mud. It doesn't help, that Dora views your sister as a traitor to the one person that always stood up for her and was her biggest fan, as she's put it on many occasions. She thinks that your wife threw her mother away just as she was told to."

Sighing, "Yes well, times were tough and Cissy was young."

A small smile, "We all were Lucius, we all were young. She just doesn't see how your wife didn't stand up for the right thing when her sister and cousin did-she just isn't able to comprehend why it was that hard. You and I know better why your wife did what she did, but the daughter of her disgraced sister, she cares not for what she deems excuses of the cowardly."

"Well, she'll have to be civil to Cissy if she's in the manor. It is Cissy's home."

"I have no doubt that she will be brash, biting, and insensitive. It is her way of dealing with her emotions. Do not for your wife upon her, it will only aggravate her."

"What if Narcissa wishes to be there? My wife longs to get to know Nymphadora, she yearns for it, and it has been hard for her to hear the hurtful words that she has been shown."

"She must learn to deal with it. Dora will come around, but in her own time, and in her own way. The best way to deal with that situation is to find something that they are both interested in perhaps-something that they can bond over, if you can do that, then you have a door. And I know I need not remind you that the mention of her mothers' whereabouts should most definitely not be inquired about."

"Yes. Yes. It most likely will be. I fear though," I say looking back into the room and seeing three pairs of eyes looking back, "That we should return."

"Yes, that we should."

Entering the room, the two one-time friends were met with stares, it was Tonks to speak first.

Sarcastically, "So, when am I going to get the joy of staying at your humble abode?"

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed the update. Please let me know. Have a lovely evening. –Sevy14**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is a nice update for you all. I do hope that you enjoy it. –Sevy14**

* * *

After my snide comment, Mr. Malfoy only raised an eyebrow. I raised mine back at him. Unimpressed the exchange Dubmledore, Kingsley, and Snape all left the room-much to my dismay. With the click of the door I was alone in the room with the Mr. Malfoy, or as he keeps reminding me, my father.

Sighing, "So what do you want?" Struggling for a second I try to sit further up against my pillows and failing, upon the fourth try I succeed. I acknowledge that I am fully exhausted it sickens me to be this week.

"We should talk." He says as he pulls a chair up to the side of my bed. Rotating my head to look at his, our faces are only a foot and a half a part. My eyes bore into his and his into mine. He sits there, features calm, not icy; I suppose steel would be the best description. The clock on the wall ticks and ticks, I lose track of how many times it ticks. I can feel my eyes begin to blur, but it's apparent that his remain sharp. A talent I must learn. As the blur becomes too much, my head whines in irritation and I look away, a sigh running free of my throat.

"So," I say drawing out the vowel, "What do you want to talk to me about?" I'm sure I sound like child, pouty-truth is, I'm irritable.

"Well Nymphadora-"

"It's Tonks! I hate being called that name." I huff in irritation and pierce his gaze with a weathering glare. For a second I see something there behind his eyes, but then it's gone.

"I will not call you THAT name." He emphasis his point with a snarled lip, his eyes harden more, he doesn't phase me.

I cross my arms, "I refuse to respond to Nymphadora, so deal with it." Setting my head I just look at him. Defiantly.

He sighs and after a minute brings a hand to his forehead, his fingers caressing his temples. "Look, I will not call you by that name. Your mother-"

"My mother," I say harshly, out of the corner of my eye I see specs of spit fly out of my mouth, "Was and is the only one that can call me by that name. Get used to Tonks and if you can't seem to get used to it, then I suggest you just bloody well get over it and move on." He doesn't look shocked, not amused, irritated and tired of the argument, he makes as though he's going to speak, "Seriously, get over it." I say and lay my head back, so that I'm staring up at the ceiling.

We sit there in silence this time I count sixty ticks, a minute of full silence. I turn my head to look at him, his face is set in stone, mouth puckered, I like to think it's in thought, but I'm sure he's just really annoyed with me now. Another minute ticks on and I grow weary of the silence. "Did you just want to argue with me about my name or was there something you actually wanted to talk to me about?" I say this a bit softer but the exhaustion of conversing is evident.

"Yes, yes I had something to talk to you about." A pause. "When you come to stay with me-"

"Whoo!" I say unenthusiastically.

Giving me a glare, "When you come to stay with my wife and I," a pause, "I expect for you to treat both myself AND Narcissa with respect. Don't raise your voice, do not, and I mean it, do not curse at me and especially at Narcissa, and if anything is done that you don't like, attempt to resolve it in a mature manner. Am I understood?"

I just look at him blankly. After a few seconds or so I say, "I can abide by most of that pretty well," he nods, "But if you OR her bring up my mother, don't count on me being so nice. In fact, tell her to not even think her name in my presence." I can see the tick in his jaw, we both know that his wife wants to talk to me about her but that won't happen. "Look, there is no reason for your wife to know anything about my mum. She didn't give a bloody shit about her when she needed help from a family member in distress, she didn't do a bloody thing as her family smeared her name in mud across the wizarding world, and she didn't attempt to contact or make up with her after the end of your precious Dark Lord the first time around. So there is no reason why she needs to and wants to know anything about her now. She lost her chance at being a part of anything related to the topic of my mother, tell her to get over it."

My rant done I'm tired and breathing heavily. He just looks on and then stands, walking across the room and opening the door, exiting he leaves me in the silence of the room. The silence over takes me and I fall into sleep.

* * *

**In the Hallway:**

"Lucius,"

"How may I help you Headmaster?"

"How was your talk with Ms. Tonks?"

"I really do hate that everyone calls her by that name. " Pausing, "I told her what I expected of her when she came to stay with Cissa and I. Although she's very testy about her mother, that will come to head while she stays with us, I know it."

Smiling, "Ah yes, well I advise that you wait until you know her better to ride that topic. It's much like a cursed broomstick."

Cocking his head Lucius Malfoy looks from the Headmaster to Severus, "I don't even know what you mean by that."

"I'm sure you don't. Kingsley, you'll arrange everything?"

With a nod, "Yes Albus, I shall."

"Lovely, come visit Hogwarts when you're done. Severus, shall I be seeing you for breakfast tomorrow?"

"I am not sure Albus."

Sighing, "Very well, be safe my boy."

"Albus, I am not-"

"You would never do anything to put yourself or others in danger, I know."

Nodding and waiting until a nurse passes by, "I'm going to stay and speak with Dora, I'll be better able to talk to her about staying with Lucius and Cissa."

At this the elder Malfoy looked sharply at the potions master. Sharing a look, nothing is said. In silence the Headmaster saunters off as Kingsley turns, saying something about going in search for the doctor. The two men are left standing next to one another.

* * *

**Well, I hope that you've enjoyed this update. Have a great week and happy reading. –Sevy14**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm in a writing mood on this day, meaning that I am able to bless you all with another chapter. I hope to keep this updating pace up. Enjoy! -Sevy14

* * *

**

Turning to face his old friend Severus speaks, "Have you discussed the possibility of Dora coming to stay with you, with Cissa?"

A nod of the head, "Yes. Cissa brought it up after we visited. Although I'm not sure if she wants her to come because she's family and Cissa wants to make up for the pain she caused Andromeda, or because she wants to know about Andromeda." A pause to take in air, "In any event, she has taken it upon herself to put a room together for the girl. She got her friend to go shopping with her for things that she might like." Turning, the blonde man looks through the observation window at the stranger that was his daughter who was intently staring back, "I have no idea Severus… She's my child this is the right thing to do. Right?"

Gazing at Lucius, Severus nods, "I suppose you have a point about not knowing her. I'm sure that whatever your wife buys, I'm shall be appreciated by Dora… I think."

Receiving a sharp look from his friend he smirks a bit. Silence reins over them for a minute before Severus makes his move. "I shall go speak with Dora, are you able to wait, it would not bode well for another unwanted visitor."

"Yes I shall wait here. You may tell her that if she has any questions, I shall answer them."

"Very well, I shall, and thank you." Turning Severus steps forward and grasps the handle of the door and opens it. "Dora." He says by way of greeting.

With narrowed eyes, "Sev.," drawing out the vowel, I watch as he moves across the room in a graceful glide and sits in the chair that Lucius was just sitting in. "How may I help you?"

A small, barely noticeable smile, "What is your biggest concern with moving to the Manor?"

Jumps right in does he. Sighing, "I don't want to." He just looks on at me. "I'm fine here. Safe as can be. I'd be even safer if you'd let me go home."

Snorting. "Home? You mean the place you were taken from? No, no I think not."

"Well, okay fine, but still. The Manor? I mean come on. The Malfoys? I don't like them-"

"You don't know them." I point out. She only glares at me.

"That really has no bearing on this situation." He gives me a look, "Really. I know about them, heck I followed them, was made to study them, I know a lot, perhaps more about them then they do. I don't-"

"But that doesn't mean you know them. That's what it boils down to. You're only being stubborn because you feel as though a great wrong was done to you mother…" At her mothers mention her eyes grow dark, then sad, and then she grows indignant, and she moves to speak, "Which there was wrong done, that is true." She falls silent. "It's alright to be upset about it Dora, really. And then to find that your father, was not your father, and that your actual father is someone you've actively fought against. Your reservations are understandable."

"Well thank you." I say in mock appreciation. He glares. "Seriously though Severus, she'll drive me insane. She'll want to know about mum and she has no right. Has no reason to."

"No reason Dora?"

I shake my head, "No."

"Why is that? She was her sister." I say, leaning back and crossing my arms.

"She gave up that right when she allowed her name to be ruined. When she just-"

"Dora, she didn't allow it, it just happened. There was nothing that she could have done. Nothing."

"She could've stood up for her. She could've-"

"No Dora, she couldn't have." Leaning back with a huff. The aggravated young women crosses her arms. "But your feelings are only natural. Do you have any other qualms?"

"Why do they care so much?" I say. Not forgetting the disagreement over my mother. "They don't know me."

Smirking. "Well this is a chance for them to get to know you." She pretends to glare. "In all seriousness though, Lucius is a peculiar man. Even for a Malfoy. His sense of responsibility is much different than that of other Malfoys, of other purebloods."

"How so? He seems to be the same to me as other purebloods."

"He didn't know about you,"

"I know that." I say rolling my eyes.

A glare. "As I was saying, he didn't know about you. You're his child. While others may just allow your illegitimacy to play out and perhaps accept you if you become rich, famous, some important figure to society, he'd have accepted you because of the simple fact that you are his child. It's really as simple as that."

"What? So being his child is the key to his respect? To gaining his acceptance, is that what you're saying?" This confused me, because it seems so normal.

"I suppose, you can ask him if you'd like, although I wouldn't want to phrase it in that way. I advise that you use the time you spend at their home as a chance to get to know them."

"Why? I probably won't associate with them after I'm better." I say shrugging.

I look at her, "You will. You like Draco." She looks straight ahead, not acknowledging my words. "You do. And you'll grow to at least be amused or accustomed to Lucius and Narcissa."

"I doubt that." I say with a huff.

Smiling in a knowing sense. "We'll see won't we."

In silence we sit for a few minutes. "He cares greatly for Draco. Draco will think I've taken his spot in their eyes." A look of ponder crosses Severus' face and I gaze into his eyes.

"I am not sure that Draco shall take it that way… It is possible. Although I'm positive you'll be sure to dispel that idea if it should ever arise." She gives a non-committal nod. "Besides, would it be that bad if they treated you as their child?"

I look sharply at him. "They're not my parents."

"Of course they are." She shakes her head no. "Yes. He is your father. You were created by him and your mother, while Narcissa-"

"Is my aunt."

"And your step-mother." She makes a face of disgust. "Well at least there wasn't direct inner breeding." I say and she smiles softly.

"True. But still, ew." I say giving myself a shake. "I don't want to be spoiled because she's never had a daughter. Because they feel guilty for their actions. That's not my fault. They are the reason why they feel guilty, not me."

"Yes, yes, I know. But give it a chance will you Dora? How bad can it be?"

"I have no choice in the matter. Kingsley is set on this dumb idea. You are on board completely, which is irritating, and Dumbledore… Well you know how he is. Once he's decided something it pretty much always gets done."

I nod and she stares off into the distance of her mind. I break the silence, "Would it be alright if they called you Dora as I do?" Her head turns and mouth is taught. "I believe that it would be an even ground. Lucius would most likely agree to call you that and not Nymphadora."

She sighs. "Fine, I suppose that'll be okay."

"Very good. I shall tell him that. How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired. I can't stop being tired. I hate it. I'm just weak." I pause to take a breath. "But don't tell anyone that, Sev."

I nod, "I won't."

"Okay good." I say in whisper. "So, when is this big move happening? Sometime soon, Kingsley back… And staring at me."

"I'll go out there and see what's happening."

**In the Hallway:**

"Severus, how is she?"

"She's tired, a lot of excitement for the day. What did the doctor say?"

"She can be released to the Malfoy's today if we, you Lucius, are ready to take her to the Manor, she can go."

Looking at Severus, and then back at Dora, I nod a bit. "Well that's good news, isn't it? She'll be much safer. Are you able to take her in today or would you like to wait until tomorrow?"

"I suppose we can transfer her to the Manor today, if we can. I see no reason why Cissa would have an issue. She's completed Nymphadora's room."

"Oh Lucius," I say looking at the blonde haired man, "She's agreed that you can call her Dora, is that a fair compromise to the name argument?"

"It is. I shall inform Cissa and Draco."

I nod as he does. "Good. Shall we transfer her to the Manor in an hour or so, that way you and Narcissa can prepare?"

He nods, "Yes, I shall leave now and speak to her. How about come in two hours, does that work for you?"

Both Kingsley and Severus nod, "Yes."

"I then I shall take my leave to inform Narcissa of her incoming arrival."

Nodding to my old friend, "Very well, we shall see you in a few hours, we'll inform Dora." He nods and then turns down hallway and walks out of our sight. "Well," I say turning to Kingsley, "Let's go inform her of what is to come."

Nodding, "Yes, lets."

The two men turn and walk into the room, already holding the attention of its inhabitant.

Crossing my arms, "So, what's the verdict?"

* * *

**I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter and the one before. I hope to update again soon so please be looking for it. Have a lovely Sunday and happy reading. -Sevy14**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy. –Sevy14**

**At the Manor:**

Apparating into the foyer Lucius Malfoy took a deep breath and then went upstairs in search of his wife. "Narcissa?" He yelled. Faintly he heard her response. Briskly walking down the hall he stopped in front of the room two doors down from his own. "Narcissa."

Facing the window, Narcissa Malfoy turned, "Hello dear, what do you think?"

"Radiant as ever, my love." He responded as he crossed the threshold and walked towards her.

Just as he reached her she shook her head. "No. The room. What do you think of the room?" A pause, "And thank you. It's a new sun dress-I'd hoped you wouldn't mind."

So that's where the 300 galleons went, "It looks very nice dear. Although, I've never been a young women so I can't speak from that point of view. Speaking of-"

"Do you think it's too girly?"

"No. I don't know. It doesn't matter. Not really, does it?"

Incredulously, "Doesn't matter? Of course it matters. No mind. I shall re-do it. I shall-"

"You don't have time dear, they're bringing her hear in under two hours. So if there is anything else you'd like to prepare, then you should get to it."

Clasping her hands together excitedly, "Coming here? So soon? I-I oh dear this is wonderful."

Holding her shoulders gently, Lucius looked upon the beaming face of his wife, "Love, promise me you won't bring up her mother?" Her smiling face falls, crestfallen, "You want her to like you right?"

"Of course I do. I-just… It's Andromeda and I, it's been such a long time."

"I know, Cissa. I know. Just don't for now, maybe if a relationship is forged then it may be alright, until then…"

Sighing, "I know and I promise that I will do my best not too."

Embracing her in a hug, "Thank you."

**At St. Mungos:**

"So Sev., when do I leave?" A look. "I am just so thrilled about my vacation at a five star hotel." Humph.

"No need for the tone Dora. You'll probably enjoy yourself at the manor."

"Ha! I doubt that. Seriously though, when do we leave?"

Sighing and moving away from the window sit next to her, "Whenever Kingsley informs us that we can. I believe he's filling out your exit paper work."

"Oh… Well it's lame waiting. Can't we just go?"

"Miss Tonks. Thank you for being so patient, while I prepare your potions for your stay with the Malfoys."

Looking up as her doctor walked in, her demeanor changed I noticed. But as soon as it had it was back to her façade. I'm sure though now, that she's nervous about her stay. "Thank you doctor. Would you prefer to come to the manor to administer the potions?"

"I am able to come if it suits your schedule best, but it'd be better for me if you were able to do so Professor Snape. I have many patients here and being away, even for that short of time may be detrimental."

Nodding. "Very well. I shall speak with Albus and will let you know."

The potions were handed over to Professor Snape and the doctor left, Kingsley entered. "Nymphadora, you're all set."

"Oh joy." I say rolling my eyes. "So how are we going to do this?" I ask.

"Severus, why don't you apparate with Nymphadora and the potions. I'll head over to the manor now to inform them that you'll be arriving within fifteen minutes. Does that time frame work for you two?"

"Yes, that is acceptable. We shall meet you there."

"Very good. See you in a few. Nymphadora. Severus."

"Where are my clothes?"

Sighing, "I have no idea, where did you leave them?"

Looking at him. "I don't know, I was almost dead remember…?" Looking at him he looks back at me, I sigh. "Just, just go outside for a minute, I'll figure something out."

"Alright. Five minutes."

Glare. "Go Severus. Please."

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the update. I hope to update again soon. Have a good week. –Sevy14**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is a nice update for you all. I do hope that you enjoy it. –Sevy14**

* * *

"Sev, this is really going to suck. I just hope you know that." I say as we apparate just outside of the Manors great doors.

Sighing, "No it's not Dora. Just give them a chance, really. They're not as bad as you think."

I snort. "You don't know what I think."

Just as Severus was about to respond the door opens and Narcissa Malfoy is standing there in a new sun dress, smiling nervously. "Welcome, welcome, oh I'm so happy you're here."

I just look at her. Happy?

Perhaps sensing my query she adds, "Of course, it would be better if you were merely visiting, but alas, you're here now. We'll do what we can to make you comfortable."

I don't say anything at first. As we walk into the manor Severus nudges my back, "Thank you for letting me to stay here."

Turning to look at me, "Oh it is no problem. We have many rooms not in use, you're welcome to stay as long as you like."

I nod. Like that'll ever happen. "So uh, where is my room. I'm tired and would like to sleep."

"It's this way, upstairs of course. Lucius is there now, putting up some security wards with Kingsley. I'm sure that Severus will want to put some up of his own." She pauses and looks at us. "I really am quite glad that you're here."

I nod. I get it. "Yeah. Who has access to your home?" Her breath hitches, I don't feel bad or embarrassed for asking.

"Severus of course, and Draco. I'm sure that Rodopholus does, and perhaps even Rabastion, but we've heard nothing from Rabastion in such a long time and Rod never stops by without owling first. Other than that, I cannot be sure. Why do you ask?"

I shrug, "Curious."

"Oh." She turns and begins walking up the stairwell, Severus and I following her. "Your room is near ours, as well as Draco's. I hope that isn't an issue for you."

I make a non-committal sound. I don't really care. A bed is a bed. As is a bathroom and closet. And I'd rather be anywhere but here. "It's fine. Thank you." We reach my room to find Kingsley and Lucius talking in fierce whispers. At our appearance they stop and walk over to the doorway to greet us. I found that quite odd. "Severus, I'm fine. I can walk on my own you know." I say a bit harshly but I don't care. I'm tired. My body feels like death.

"Dora I-"

"No really. I'm fine." I say and step forward. Walking into the room I get halfway to the bed and feel myself losing conscious.

"Dora!" "Oh my..."

"Too much excitement for her I fear," Kingsley expresses. "You will watch over her until she awakens?"

A nod. "Yes. Both myself and Cissa shall stay with her. For now, Cissa, why don't you escort our friends out."

Putting up no resistance, the two men left, informing Narcissa Malfoy they'd return tomorrow for a visit. Upon returning to her husband she sat down next to him, watching the young women rest upon the bed.

"They have gone?"

"Yes love, they've gone."

"Good. This night should be just for us." Lucius says and leans back into the chair, reclining and watching his newest child sleep.

* * *

**Well, I hope that you've enjoyed this update. Have a great week and happy reading. –Sevy14**


	16. Chapter 16

Here's an update for you. Enjoy!

* * *

The following morning came and it found Severus Snape waking early, his brewing normal routine of brewing to cloud out the world hadn't achieved its purpose. Glancing at the clock he sighed and headed out of his quarters and up the dungeon stairs towards the grand entrance. Upon reaching the doors he was stopped by a voice.

"Going out Severus?"

Turning around he was confronted with the sight of Albus walking towards. Sighing, "Yes Albus, I am."

Reaching the young professor the headmaster gestured and the pair walked out the doors and down the steps. "It just so happens that I am as well. Anywhere in particular my boy?"

A grunt, "Why do you ask if you know the answer?"

"Because I may not know the answer, that is why." It was quiet for a moment, "You know, I was having second thoughts last night about placing Ms. Tonks in their care."

Stopping, Severus turns to look at the old man. "Why?"

"You know how she is. Combative, explosive, emotional... And that was before their immediate relation was found out. Now, I'm unsure if it was a wise move-perhaps we should have left her at St. Mungos."

As the two continued on Severus shook his head, "No. No, it was the right choice Albus, even if she hated it. Lucius will protect her as if she were Draco-and you know how fiercely he's protected his son."

"And Narcissa? What of her Severus, after the honeymoon period of maternal instincts ceases what then?"

"Albus, that is Cissa's essence. She is a mother through and through. As far as she will be concerned the wrong-doing that she feels she did her sister in life she will attempt to correct that in her death."

"We shall see won't we?"

A nod. "Of course we will. I shall see you there."

"Yes of course Severus. I have to make a stop to see Kingsley but will be there soon after."

A questioning look, "Kingsley?"

Holding Severus' gaze, "Yes."

Understanding that he wouldn't be getting anything out of the old man Severus nodded and then apparated from the gates. The headmaster followed suit and soon it was as still as it was before the two emerged from the school.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this short update. Until next time. -Sevy14


	17. Not An UpdateBut Good

**Dear Readers,**

**For awhile there I was on track to start writing and updating again, but then I had a family member pass on and my I completely lost it. I apologize for not updating when I said I would after SO long. I hope that you are still here with me and will continue to read and review as I start to get back into writing again. This authors note is just to let you know that I'm not gone. I've not forgotten or just deserted my pieces. I have begun working again and am hoping to start to get back into the groove of writing and in turn, updating for all of you. Once again, I apologize for my incredibly long absence. I will be working on all of my pieces at once so it may take me a little while to really get rolling, but I need to get going on them to continue each storyline as they've been sitting for some time now. So please, bear with me for just a little longer. Thank you and happy reading.**

**-Sevy14**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone. Thank you for being patient as I recover from that loss. I'm slowly working my back into writing. So it may not be constant updates, but I will be updating this, and my other stories. I hope you enjoy and thank you for sticking with me. -Sevy14**

* * *

Waking up the first thing I do is listen. I hear nothing except for soft breathing, a woman's. Then I try to smell something, anything. A soft perfume, rose perhaps. Not quite sure, it's mixed with something. Mentally I shrug. Opening my eyes and turning my head to the right I see Narcissa is there, sleeping. At my bedside. What am I, an invalid? I think to myself, huffing a bit. This whole situation annoys me. She stirs a bit. Then nothing. The clock says it's evening, late evening. Finally I grow tired of the silence. Tired of her sleeping over me, it's a bit creepy.

Loudly I say, "Do you have any firewhiskey?" She jumps. My voice cutting through her ears and into the fog of her sleeping mind.

"Oh..." She looks at me for a moment. "Well I don't know if you should be drinking right now, with the state you're in."

She says this almost apologetically. I can feel my nose flair. I can't help it. Or perhaps I don't really care to. "But you do have firewhiskey?"

Nodding, "Yes, yes, Lucius drinks it. I can't stand the stuff."

I nod and look at her. "Well, may I have some. I really need some."

Again, she makes that face. What _is_ that face? "Nympha-"

"Dora. It's _just _Dora." I say, emphasizing the 'just.'

"Right, I'm sorry. Lucius has this idea we should call you by your full name. I remember when I hated being called by my full name and just wanted to be called Cissa by my parents. They never listened." She frowned a bit here. Obviously re-living some old memory. "But I will adhere to your wishes, Dora."

"Yeah..." What was I supposed to say to that?

*Downstairs*

Their elf brings me to Lucius' study. Why I need an escort I'll never know. I've been her so many times I can't even recall. Knocking,

"Lucius."

From the other side of the door. "Come in."

I nod as I enter and walk across the room and sit. "How is she?"

He looks at me, a bit pointedly but sighs, leaning back resting his hands on the armrests. "She's asleep. Cissa fell asleep watching her, so I left."

"Hm... You have not heard anything from your sources?"

A shake of the head, "All is quiet."

I open my mouth to respond.

"Almost too quiet Severus." As he says this his eyebrows furrow together a bit.

"Well, I shall run by my contacts as well. Though that may not produce anything."

"No... It may not." Wearily he looks at me. Chuckling, "I remember when she was conceived."

I look at him. His face is drawn, pensive, the chuckle didn't quite reach his features, it was somewhere buried, deep within the chest.

"I had told her mother that our first child would be the first of a new breed. Boy or girl. Boy preferably. A new child of Slytherin. Someone that would carry on the fight by marrying into a good family."

Silence stretched across the room, filling the space.

Again, he chuckled. "She was not happy with this proclamation."

I nod. "Well, she wouldn't be, would she."

He nods his head and exhales. "I thought that she would go along with it. I mean, she loved me."

I snort. "You mean, you are Lucius Malfoy."

He smiles, "Yes, well, at the time I suppose that was what I was thinking. I didn't think about love back then. Love was..."

"Non-exisistant?"

"Weakness. A sentiment of muggles and muggle-lovers." Sighing, "Of course, now..."

"Now it's not that simple."

"No. No it's not." He looks at me. His mind coming out of its foggy reverie. "What brings you here?"

"Just checking on her, that's all."

Curtly, "She is safe here."

"I know. I meant... I just want to make sure she's okay." Sighing, "You don't have a relationship with her, Merlin's balls Lucius, you've tried to kill her, she's tried to kill you. Just want-"

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

"Come in!"

Kingsley and Albus Dumbledore enter. Both looking less than pleased to be here. "Lucius" "Mr. Malfoy." They both greet him.

"What brings you two here?" He says, first looking at them, then me.

"We came to see how her condition was." Albus answers.

Clearing his throat, "Also, do inquire if you've heard anything?"

"Ah. I have not heard anything. As for her, her condition is asleep."

The room falls silent. Lucius' hand has fallen to his cane. No doubt a subconscious gesture from his time as a deatheater.

"Of course, we could always go check on her." Rising he steps around his desk and strides out of the office, his guests following.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like what I wrote. I hope to update again soon. Again, thank you for sticking with me, those of you that have. Have a good evening and happy reading. -Sevy14**


End file.
